Return of the Forgotten
by Kinishir
Summary: Over a century after the Winter War peace is fleeting as members of a clan long since forgotten have returned to take the world as their own. With nearly all of the old Captains gone the new generation must defeat those who threaten the peace. Lots of OC's feel free to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This chapter is like the prologue, it's supposed to explain the back story of the current time line. I would like to apologize a head of time if I eliminated some of your favorite characters, however keep in mind that over a hundred years has passed since the winter war and changes had to be made for plot reasons. Rest assured many of them will be returning just not immediately in the story. Also there are many original characters but as previously stated it has been over a century so change was imminent! Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review.

**ATTENTION**

**Just in case you have missed the authors note and so you are not surprised many of the original Captains and Lieutenants no longer hold their rank and do not make immediate appearances. However most of them will be returning throughout the story, albeit they may have minor roles.**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

The sun had just finished setting and the forest grew dark. The full moon was hidden by dark clouds, and the wind was blowing lightly. The tall trees shook as two figures jumped through them with ease.

They came to a clearing and stopped to sense the area. Thankfully there was nothing out of the ordinary. A sound was barely made as the two landed on the ground. The clouds parted to let light from the moon through revealing the two men.

The first man was about 5 foot 7 inches tall, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a muscular build. Like the man he was travelling with he appeared to be young. In the world of the living he could pass for 19 easily. He wore the standard Shinigami Shihakusho without the sleeves, and tied around his left arm was the lieutenant badge for the 9th division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. On his back rested a standard Zanpakuto with a red handle, the tsuba was in the shape of a whirlpool.

The second man also stood at 5 foot 7 inches, he had black hair down to his green eyes. He has a lean build but he was clearly in decent shape. He looked relatively young. In the world of the living he could pass for 17. He wore the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, with the lieutenants badge for the 5th division. Tied around his left hip was his Zanpakuto which had a grey handle, the tsuba was in the shape of a diamond.

Before the two could say anything they heard a rustle in the bushes. Without thinking they both reached for their swords. They cautiously sensed the area for any intruders thinking they might have missed something earlier. When they didn't sense anything they resumed their normal stances.

Just as they relaxed, a voice from behind startled them. "You know just because you can't sense someone doesn't mean they're not there. If I was an enemy one of you could be dead by now." A woman with her arms crossed said.

The woman stood at 5 foot 7 inches with dark brown shoulder length hair. Her eyes were emerald green and she also wore the standard Shinigami Shihakusho. She appeared to be moderately young. Tied to her left arm was the lieutenants badge for the 13th division. Tied around her left hip was her basic Zanpakuto, the handle was red and the tsuba was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Mugen, we should've known it was you." The man with the short brown hair, Mashi Yuujin said.

"Oh lieutenant Yuujin, you're always so kind." Lieutenant Mugen Ai replied sarcastically "Anyway congratulations to the both of you for passing the written portion of the captains exam. I heard that you scored the fourth highest in the history of the Soul Society Tenshi." She said causing the man with the black hair to blush.

"Congratulations to you as well lieutenant Ai." He responded shyly.

"Well now that we are all here, I think we can begin." Tenshi said to the other two Shinigami. "Now I'm sure you both remember that I have the combat portions of my examination tomorrow so I will not be joining you in your sparring match. Instead I will conserve my spirit energy and ref your duel." Tenshi said getting a safe distance away from the duo. All three of the gathered Shinigami were powerful in their own right and were currently up for Captains positions within the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Squad 5 Lieutenant Tenshi Koukai a young genius was applying for the position of Squad 10 Captain.

Lieutenant of Squad 9 Mashi Yuujin a well rounded and skilled Shinigami was applying for the position of Squad 3 Captain.

Lastly the Lieutenant for the 13th Division Mugen Ai a very intimidating woman was applying for the duel position of Squad 2 Captain and Commander of the Stealth Force.

They had arranged this meeting days ago when they all had passed the written portion of the Captains examination, to hone their skills and prepare for the final two parts of the test, both of which were combat oriented. There were many openings for Captains positions, due to retires, a few unfortunate deaths, and a deserting.

After the reinstatement of Central 46 they looked over all protocols and laws that were instated. After the Aizen incident they decided to change the requirements for becoming a Captain so to ensure that only the most talented and proficient would gain such a rank. Now the only way to do is is to pass a written examination, followed by two combat based examinations. The first was designed to test a Shinigami's mastery over the 4 basic skills. Kido, Hakudo, Zanjutsu, Shunpo, as well as revealing and using both Shikai and Bankai this part being the most crucial add on ensuring that there would never another Aizen incident.

The second portion of the combat exam was a fight against a challenging Captain which served as a basic power gauge amongst other things, unlike the other portion you are technically not required to win this match. However failure to do so would almost guarantee the candidate would not become a captain. After both portions had been completed all current Captains would then vote on the candidate.

Needless to say many things have changed in the past century and due to the history and power of the former Captains and Lieutenants it was clear to the trio of friends that to become stronger and achieve such a prestigious rank they must train harder than ever.

"You both know the rules right? Anything goes, I have prepared a special barrier with the help of my Captain to mask any form of Forbidden techniques and to repair any damages done to the surrounding area. The battle will continue until your opponent can no longer fight. There will be no use of Bankai in this match." Tenshi stated only for both Lieutenants to nod.

The two Shinigami got into their respective fighting positions and drew their swords. "I hope you don't mind losing" Mashi said to the female.

"Yeah because that's what I need to worry about, don't make me laugh." she said charging at him.

She swung her sword with two hands getting ready to deliver a powerful slash. Before her blade made contact her opponent used Shunpo to appear behind her. He raised his hand towards her "Bakudo #4 Hainawa" he said as a yellow energy rope shot from his hand wrapping around her arms and torso.

He dashed forward ready to strike her with his blade. He sliced through her form and she dropped to her knees. After about a second the after image she created vanished leaving Mashi surprised.

He looked around for the young woman only to have six thin sheets of light slam into his abdomen holding him in place. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro" she spoke from a tree while pointing two fingers at him.

She descended from the tree "Looks like this match is over! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" she screamed holding both hands in front of her firing a tremendous blast of blue fire towards him. The spell obviously took a toll on her but she did her best to hide it.

Just before the blast hit him, Mashi was able to break free from her spell. He grasped his sword and called to his Zanpakuto "Negate Enerugii!" There was a flash of white light as his blade became more wide and narrow. The blast seemed to bend around a barrier and shot through the forest leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"Don't tell me you forgot about my little friend here. Enerugii has the ability to completely negate any energy based attack. Not to mention I have another little trick that not too many people know about." He said as he used shunpo to appear behind her. With his blade in his right hand he moved to deal a devastating downward strike only for his blade to clash with hers. They exchanged blows a couple more times and she jumped backwards.

"Two can play at that game." Mugen said raising her sword above her head pointing it towards the sky. "Become Enchanted Heiwa Meekaa!" there was a flash of blue as her sword liquified and snaked around her right wrist. It continued to overlap itself until it formed into a bracelet, the glowing continued as 4 charms manifested themselves on the trinket.

As Mugen charged towards Mashi, she stopped only several feet in front of him while using one of her bracelet charms. As he went to swing at her torso with his Zanpakuto, suddenly he noticed she had disappeared not knowing that her charm was multiplying her speed 5 fold. Mugen then appeared behind him and grabbed his left arm and snapped it in two places. As Mashi turned to swing at her face, she had already reappeared at his front.

Mashi jumped backwards and stuck his Zanpakuto into the ground, he pointed towards Mugen "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" she used Shunpo to appear behind him and aimed a powerful kick to the side of his head only for her foot to pass through him. With a confused look on her face she began to look around only for a red light to engulf her body completely paralyzing her. "Bakudo #9 Geki" He said finishing the spell only to start a new one. "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo #75 Gochutekkan!" 5 enormous iron pillars fell from the sky pinning Mugen down. "Now time to end this" he said wanting to end the battle quickly.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho!" nearly a dozen spears of light formed around him as he falls to the ground from exhaustion. Just as he falls his Zanpakuto reverts back to its sealed state. All of the light spears then shoot towards Mugen where she still laid.

Using one of her charms she multiplied her Kido power by 5 _please hold!_ She thought to herself "Bakudo #81 Danku!" a wall of spirit energy appeared in front of the blast just in time. The blast collided with the barrier causing a massive explosion of light knocking even Tenshi off of his feet, and when the smoke cleared Mugen was in a pile of iron rubble with her Zanpakuto resealed and unconscious.

There were craters and broken boulders everywhere. The destruction from their battle was immense but just as quickly as it happened everything started to reform and repair.

"Well looks like we have a tie, I better get you two to the 4th division" Tenshi said sighing. "Man Mashi if you weren't so bent of showing off you would've won this battle. You've always been way too cocky in your abilities." Tenshi stated to his unconscious friend.

* * *

A/N So hopefully none of this chapter was too confusing for you guys. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and I am always open to suggestions. Feel free to leave a review. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This chapter goes into more detail on one of the main characters, including his personality, abilities and so on. This story will be written in many different point of views depending on the chapter. I just want to start off by saying again that many of the original characters no longer feature a prominent role. I apologize if some of your favorite characters are gone, rest assured some of them will be returning! I am always open to ideas, suggestions and comments. Nothing is too harsh! Please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

I had quickly carried the two unconscious Lieutenants to the 4th Division for medical treatment. It was no surprise that upon my arrival I was greeted by my wife, Chixyou Koukai.

She was possibly the most beautiful woman in the Soul Society, she had long curly blond hair down her well shaped body. She had beautiful blue eyes and a wonderful smile. She wore the standard Shinigami Shihakusho with a sleeveless captains Haori with the 4th squads emblem directly in the center of her back. Normally she did not have her Zanpakuto on her, but when she did it was tied around her waist so it ran across her back horizontally. The handle was blue with a tsuba resembling a water drop.

I left the two Lieutenants in her care and headed towards the 1st Division arena. This was where I would be taking the final two portions of my combat exam. The excitement was difficult to contain but I was somehow able to managed to remain calm.

The arena was huge, the biggest in all the Seireitei. Everything was explained to me the day before all of the captains, lieutenants, and all members of the squad that I would become captain of if I were to pass the exam were to report to the arena for the combat portions of the test.

There were 3 parts of the captains exam. The first part was a written exam designed to assess decision making skills, leadership skills, knowledge of history, and Kido knowledge. Then there was the second portion, the combat test where I would be required to eliminate hollows using Kido, Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Hakudo and both my Shikai and Bankai. Then the last portion was a battle against a challenging captain. We were to fight until one of us was unable to continue. This test was meant to challenge your strength, resourcefulness, tactical combat reaction, endurance, adaption and reaction towards an unknown opponent. After which all captains would deliberate based on all 3 portions of the exam.

I saw that I was not the first one to arrive, Captains Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya Kuchiki were already there. Captain Hinamori approached me with a wide smile on her face. "Good morning Captain." I said bowing as she neared.

"Please Tenshi no formalities, this is a special day. I have faith in you, you're gonna do great. I must say I'm going to miss having you as a lieutenant though. Well I'm going to say hello to Rangiku, good luck." she said walking off. _Boy she does that way too often. _I thought to myself sighing.

"Thank you Captain." I said to her as she walked away.

Before I had the chance to talk to anyone else there was a loud gong like sound signaling that the last people arrived. I looked to my left and saw my wife arrive with Mugen and Mashi. Captains Zaraki, Hisagi, Kishi, and Rukia Kuchiki joined the other Captains at the peak of the stadium. As well as the Lieutenants Kusajishi, Kira, Kurotsutchi, Abaria, and a few others joined all the other lieutenants. All of Squad 10 showed up for the exam as well.

I went to join the other lieutenants when Captain Hinamori stopped me. "Come up here, let everyone see you." I did as she said and went to where the captains were.

The Head Captain got up to speak to everyone. "Welcome everyone to the captains exam of Tenshi Koukai." As Head Captain Hitsugaya finished the introduction I stepped forward to stand next to him. He towered over me at 6 feet 2 inches. When I had joined the Gotei 13 sixty years ago Head Captain Hitsugaya was still just Captain of Squad 10. Over the next few decades his power and abilities grew exponentially along with his body. Eventually when the former Head Captain old man Yamamoto passed away Toshiro Hitsugaya was strong enough to take over in his place.

"I do believe that everyone here is familiar with the rules for the first combat portion of the exam but just in case. Lieutenant Koukai must defeat an array of enemies using the four basic Shinigami aspects, and both his Shikai and Bankai. Okay now Lieutenant Koukai, please proceed into the arena and let the first portion of the combat exam begin!"

I jumped down from the platform and went to the center of the arena. There was a flash as a transparent barrier appeared around the area protecting the people in the stands. I got into a battle stance and rested my hand on my Zanpakuto, ready for battle. Oddly enough I was calm, kind of excited actually.

The arena was about a quarter mile long and wide. There were twelve gates all closed spread across the stadium. I reached out to the gate with my mind sensing some hollows, mostly low level. 4 of the twelve gates opened and out of them emerged 8 hollows. They were not even menos level. The largest one which resembled an ape like creature let out a roar and charged at me. I drew my blade and cut through it's mask killing it instantly. The other hollows all charged me after seeing one of their own die. I used shunpo combined with a series of powerful slashes to destroy the rest of them except for one which I defeated using a series of Hakudo punching and kicking combos.

4 more gates opened revealing 6 Gillian class menos. Keeping in mind the requirements for the exam I decided to use my kido to dispose of them. They each let out a howl as I sheathed my sword. The menos all looked at me, and opening their mouths charged up powerful cero blasts._ Okay stay calm you have this, you've been training your whole life for this. _I thought to myself as I awaited their attacks.

They fired their ceros at me. I used shunpo multiple times to avoid the blasts. "Okay here we go" I said facing the 6 giants. I raised both of my hands towards 2 of the hollows "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro" the 2 menos were then locked in place with 6 thin, wide beams of light slamming into their midsections. I turned to see a cero heading towards me "Bakudo #44 Sekisho!" a wall of light absorbed the attack.

I turned to the last 4 Gillian's and leapt into the air, a rod of purple energy formed in my hand "Bakudo #62 Hyapporankan!" I said casting several copies of the spell at once. I hurled the rod towards them. The rod multiplied itself by a couple hundred times and impaled the hollows keeping them in place. "Okay here we go, The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge! Stun and flicker!" I started as the crowd began to talk amongst themselves.

"He can't use that it's a forbidden spell" I had heard one person say.

"Head Captain that spell is forbidden! He should be disqualified" Byakuya stated.

"Now Captain Kuchiki, it is a forbidden spell, but it can be used in the the first portion of the combat exam to show ones mastery over Kido. I'm allowing it. Just watch and enjoy the show." The Head Captain replied.

"Disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-distructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" As I was finishing, a black box started to form around the hollows. The pure force of spirit energy was pushing everyone down. The box closed up and there was a great push of gravity as the Menos were crushed into oblivion, leaving me breathing a little hard. There was a round of applause and cheering as the final 4 gates opened. _Man I hope I did not overdo it just now, that took a little more out of me than I hoped it would. At least it shows how adept I am Kido thanks to Captain Hinamori. _I thought to myself attempting to catch my breath.

Out of the corridors stepped 4 Adjuchas class Menos. One Adjuchas had hard spike like protrusions in it's hands, holding them like swords. It charged at me and disappeared using Sonido. The hollow appeared behind me bringing its two spike like swords down on me. I jumped out of the way and drew my Zanpakuto. "It's now or never. Redirect, Undou no Chikara!" I said as my sword transformed from a basic Katana to a short 14 inch metal rod which had no edge with a black handle.

Everybody started laughing when they saw my shikai. "Haha what the hell kind of a shikai is that?" One unseated officer said.

"It doesn't even have an edge, you can't cut anything with that." Another man said.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Captain Rukia Kuchiki said half laughing.

"Don't underestimate my husbands power based on the look of his shikai." My wife Chixyou said calmly. Making me smirk to myself knowing that at least I could count on her for support.

The hollow came at me again swinging his spike while the others just stood on the side watching. I raised my Zanpakuto to block the attack. To the hollows surprise it didn't even push me back. I used Shunpo to appear behind him and strike him with my Zanpakuto while utilizing some of my stored kinetic energy to completely destroy it. The crowd grew silent with surprise.

"Tenshi Koukai, my husband. His zanpakuto is named Undou no Chikara which means kinetic force. He has the ability to absorb and utilize the kinetic energy gained from close combat strikes. He can also produce a barrier that performs the same function, but to a lesser degree allowing him to absorb up to 40% of the kinetic force that makes contact with the barrier while dispersing the other 60%. He is well versed in Kido due to the fact that most opponents upon learning the ability of his weapon attempt to fight at long range. He can endlessly absorb kinetic force, storing it inside his Zanpakuto. There is no limit to the amount he can absorb and once integrated into his sword it stays there. He rarely uses the saved up energy, meaning if he were to release it all at once the outcome would be devastating." The captain of squad 4 explained. "I advise you all not to underestimate his abilities again." she said giving then all a frightening look.

"Well now I'm interested. He seems like he'd be a good fight." Kenpachi said with an evil grin.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen his full power yet." Captain Hisagi said watching me with scrutiny.

_Okay now it's time to show everyone what I can really do and put an end to this battle._ I thought to myself while holding my blade in front of me horizontally. The other 3 Adjuchas all charged at me moving incredibly fast with Sonido. Just as they were about to reach me, there was an explosion of spirit energy. "Bankai!" I said as the explosion died down to reveal that my 14 inch steel blade had lengthened to a 29 inch sword repeating the pattern of having no edge to it. "Un Douryoku no Hakai, this is over." I stated holding my Zanpakuto horizontally again. "Redirect" I said forming a ball of yellow energy in the center of my blade. I swept my sword to the side causing the ball of energy to widen and shoot out slicing through the 3 enemies destroying them. Everybody regained their composure and started applauding me. I resealed my sword and was summoned to join the captains.

"That was a very impressive display of skill Lieutenant Koukai." The Head Captain said to me.

I instantly bowed in gratitude "Thank you Head Captain."

He projected his voice to the rest of the arena. "The second portion of the Captains Examination has been completed. Now it is time for the third portion, one of the captains will challenge Lieutenant Koukai. So which one of you will issue a challenge to this young and gifted candidate?" Toshiro asked facing the other captains.

"I will fight him." The look of shock was apparent on everyone's faces as the challenger was revealed to be none other than the Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Out of nowhere I heard "YAY KENNY!" Knowing it came from the Lieutenant of Squad 11 Yachiru Kusajishi.

Before anybody could say anything else I stepped forward. "I accept your challenge."

"So it's been decided, Captain Zaraki will battle against Lieutenant Koukai." The young Head Captain said. "Now the two of you move to the battle field and await for my command."

I bowed in reply "Yes Head Captain."

Kenpachi just walked past him without any acknowledgement. "Whatever." We descended back to the arena and I placed my hand on my Zanpakuto.

"You know the rules, when your opponent is unable to continue battling the match will be over. If either one of you attempts to carry on with the match, with the other opponent unable to defend themselves you will be severely reprimanded. Now get ready! Battle!" Hitsugaya instructed.

Without giving me any time to react Kenpachi's towering form appeared before me, delivering a powerful slash down onto me. I jumped out of the way just in time, but the force of his blade clashing with the ground threw me 20 feet away. I quickly recovered and used Shunpo to gain some distance from him. I watched Captain Zaraki closely, paying attention to the way he moved and even the way his Spirit Energy flowed I was not about to underestimate my opponent. I was already well aware that most of his power was hidden behind his eyepatch and that I should get that off now before I start to get worn out. "Come on kid, don't keep me waiting!" He said dashing towards me.

_Good he is taking the bait just like I planned he would! How predictable._ I thought to myself as he approached. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"

I started to say, only for him to interrupt me. "Don't think any of your magic tricks are going to work on me boy! Fight me like a man!"

_That's it. Come on now, a little bit closer and I'll have you._ I thought to myself. Just as he swung his sword at me I lifted my right arm and said "Bakudo #8 Seki!" A small light blue shield formed around my forearm. His blade collided with the barrier knocking both of us back and leaving me with a cut across my wrist. "Bakudo #9 Geki!" He was enveloped with a red light that temporarily paralyzed him. Using Shunpo I dashed forward and grabbed ahold of his eyepatch, ripping it off. There was an explosion of yellow energy that completely destroyed my spell and knocked me a good 400 feet slamming me into a wall.

As I got up I heard a hysterical laugh. "I don't know what you were thinking kid, but that was the biggest mistake of your life!" he screamed towards me.

"Why the hell would he knock his eyepatch off? I must admit though it was impressive the way he switched up his spells with a delayed cast." Captain Rukia Kuchiki said.

"He did it to make things easier for himself in the long run. With the eyepatch off, now he is saving himself from a drawn out battle which will deplete his spirit energy." The Head Captain replied interested in the battle.

I drew my Zanpakuto and dashed towards him. We exchanged a few strikes before I jumped back and raised my blade horizontally in front of me. "Bankai!" I screamed with an explosion of Spirit Energy pouring out of me. "Un Douryoku no Hakai!" Everybody in the stadium watched with interest, with the weakest of the Shinigami passing out from the combined Spiritual Pressure.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" The madman screamed dashing towards me. He swung his blade at me only for me to block it with my own. Even though I was absorbing the force into my sword, I still felt pressure, enough to push me back several feet. He came at me again repeatedly hitting his blade against mine pushing me back more and more until my back hit the wall. Just as he was about to strike me again, I turned my Zanpakuto so the tip was facing down and a barrier appeared around me. Once his blade connected with the barrier the attack was reflected in the form of a concentrated energy blast knocking him back 100 feet and slicing through part of his left shoulder.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn!" I said using Shunpo to rush him. Enhancing my striking power with stored kinetic energy, I swung at him. He blocked with his blade, but was thrown all the way across the stadium.

He got up and dusted himself off laughing. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

He rushed at me again using his full force. I produced another barrier only for it to shatter and for a large gash to run down my left arm. _Damn it I was too_ c_ocky. I wasn't focusing. I need to stay calm. Stay calm you can do this. His strength is his weakness_. I said to myself clenching my bleeding arm. _I need to focus. Ok here we go._ I used shunpo to put 300 feet in between us.

I pointed the tip of my Zanpakuto towards him and fired a blast of stored kinetic energy. The blast collided with him pushing him back even more. I took my chance and started my final strategy. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" The all too familiar Kido held him in place.

"Don't you think this is going to hold me!" He screamed struggling to break out of his restraints. I used Shunpo to close the distance so that we were 50 feet apart.

I raised my hands and focused. "Bakudo #79 Kuyo Shibari!" With the spells completion 8 black holes surrounded him, he continued to struggle but was unable to move as the final one appeared on his chest. "It's over!" I shouted focusing a large amount of energy into my blade.

"You think this can hold me brat?" he screamed as my spell started to break.

"It's too late, you lose!" I said as I swung my blade at him. It came in contact with his right shoulder which resulted in a huge explosion causing the arena to be covered in dust. When the dust cleared Kenpachi laid on the ground, unconscious and badly injured.

I was standing above him completely exhausted, my bankai faded as the Head Captain spoke. "This battle is over. The winner is Tenshi Koukai, lieutenant of squad 5!" The arena roared with applause.

My wife Chixyou arrived to look me over. "I'm fine, take care of him please." I said pointing to Kenpachi. _I did it! I beat Kenpachi Zaraki._ _Okay first things first, it's time for the voting_. My wife picked up Kenpachi and joined the other Captains.

"The captains will now convene to decide if the position of squad 10 captain will be given to Tenshi Koukai. Lieutenant, please remain where you are, we will return shortly." The Head Captain spoke, turning to walk with the others to the conference room.

I was nervous to say the least. I was pretty sure I performed exceptionally well, but I still entertained the idea that I did not pass. Time seemed to drag on forever until all of the Captains came back out and joined me in the arena. I bowed in respect only for the Head Captain to stop me. "Please Tenshi that isn't necessary." He turned to everybody in the stands. "It is with great pride that I announce, Tenshi Koukai will become the new Captain of the 10th division. The division I used to run, and I have faith that he will be a great leader, and a powerful asset to their ranks." He paused to let the crowd cheer and when they died down he continued. "The decision was nearly unanimous with only one of us voting against him. He shows great promise and strength. We gladly welcome him as one of us." He said turning to me and handing me a folded sleeved captains haori for the 10th squad. "Everyone except for the Captains, and Lieutenants are dismissed. Return to your barracks and await for your orders."

Chixyou started to heal me, as they all left. The Lieutenants descended to join the rest of us. I was so happy and nervous and excited. _This is the best day of my life, this was the best day of my life_, I thought to myself as Chixyou finished healing me. "Congratulations "Captain" you deserve it." Mashi said sarcastically.

"You did very well Tenshi." Captain Hinamori said to me.

"Tenshi, you already know Lieutenant Rangiku, right?" The Head Captain asked me.

"Yes sir I do."

"Well she will be assisting you in the workings of your squad, I highly recommend you make sure that she does everything she is supposed to. She has a way of getting around work and drinking all day instead. She is your new Lieutenant"

"Oh Captain!" Rangiku whined. "You know thats not true." She said to the young Head Captain before turning to me. "Don't listen to him. I think we should have a party whenever we get back to the Squad. You know to celebrate your new promotion." She said trying to convince me while moving to stand beside me. I slipped on the Haori, which fit perfectly.

"Well this concludes the examination for today. Everyone is dismissed." Toshiro said using Shunpo heading towards the 1st division barracks.

Lieutenant Matsumoto and I left as well arriving at the Squad quickly. "Captain, I think it's best that we go and address the squad now." She suggested to me.

"I agree with you, let's go and address the squad. It's getting late and we have another examination tomorrow." I said entering the Squad 10 audience hall. This day could not have gotten any better. We entered and greeted the squad which had been waiting for our arrival. I introduced myself and I addressed the squad.

"Today I join you no only as your Captain and commanding officer but also as a fellow member. I will do my best to make sure that we will grow together, become strong together and overcome any and all obstacles that oppose us." The squad cheered and when they died down I continued. "Some time within the next few days I will be holding a meeting with all seated officers and we will discuss the new training schedules and protocols I will be implementing. Please anyone feel free to come to me or my officers if there is anything you need. Now all of you should eat and rest up." They cheered and I turned to my Lieutenant. "Matsumoto please set up that meeting and get back to me. I will returning home for the evening." I said to her.

"No problem Captain." She stated as I began to walk away.

I arrived at the home I shared with my wife to see that she was already asleep. I quietly disrobed and joined her. The second my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a quiet sleep.

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, right now I am just trying to establish all of the characters I assure you I have thoroughly thought out a plot and will be starting to elaborate on it in chapter 4. Please feel free to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This chapter introduces another few prominent characters albeit not all of them will have as large of a role as Tenshi who I grudgingly admit is my favorite character to write for so far. This is disappointing because an author should never pick favorites! It's like picking a favorite child. Anyway enough of my rant I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave a review!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

I had trouble sleeping the night before, the anticipation of my upcoming exam was excruciating. I was both nervous and excited all at the same time, so I decided to make good use of my time and get some last minute training in. I went to Squad 13's training grounds and was practicing my Hakudo skills. Don't get me wrong from what my opponents have told me they weren't bad at all but it doesn't hurt to make sure my skills are at peak levels.

I was punching and kicking at the trees using a combination of my Shunpo and Hakudo techniques. _I've been at this for almost two hours and I'm not even tired yet. Wow I really am improving. _I wasn't wearing the usual Shinigami attire at the moment, I was in a standard stealth force uniform.

I know what you're thinking "not really normal for a member of the 13th right?" well you would not be wrong. My name is Lieutenant Mugen Ai of the 13th squad of the 13 Court Guard Squads. We are protectors of the living world, and serve as officers that carry out the law of the soul society, where the souls of the dearly departed reside. As of today I will be participating in an examination to gain the position of Captain of the 2nd division and Commander of the stealth force. The Captain's are like generals, they are Shinigami of the highest caliber.

I am confident in my skills as a Shinigami and have next to no doubts about passing my exam but still there is the last portion I am worried about. The fight against another captain is the only thing that troubles me, they are all powerful in their own right each one having their own strengths and weaknesses. Since I don't know which one I would be up against that gives me all the more reason to make sure I am prepared.

Twenty more blows to twenty more trees, _boy I think I need something a little more challenging. _I thought to myself,

I landed on a large branch and sat down and took a meditative stance gathering all of my spirit energy. My mind wandered back to when I first joined the Gotei 13 almost eighty years ago. I was taken into the 13th Division after graduating from the Shino academy and worked under the kind Captain Ukitake for a number of years. During my time in 13th there was an incident with the 12th. A number of natural and synthetic Arrancar had escaped and killed many Shinigami including the former Captain of Squad 7 Sajin Komamura. The person held responsible was the former Captain of the 12th Division and former Head of the Department of Research and Development Mayuri Kurotsutchi. He then abandoned the Soul Society to further his own research and ambitions.

As the decades passed Captain Ukitake along with Captains Unohana, and Kyoraku retired, having served the Soul Society for almost all their lives. I was then transferred to the Punishment force under the Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Stealth Force Soifon. It wasn't long until she too left. She received a promotion and joined the Royal Guard. Their soul duty is to protect the Soul King and royal family. I then transfered back to the 13th under my old Lieutenant who had been promoted to Captain Rukia Kuchiki.

_Enough with the reminiscing. _ I thought to myself.

I started to manifest my Zanpakutou spirit, Heiwa Meekaa. But before I could finish the process I felt familiar spirit energy approaching. From what I could sense it was massive then I recognized it as none other than the Captain of Squad 13 and my commanding officer Rukia Kuchiki.

I stood and bowed as she appeared in front of me. "Goodmorning Captain." I stated respectfully.

"Goodmorning to you as well Lieutenant Ai." She said waving for me to stand. "I take it you have lost track of time again. One of your lesser qualities I might add. It is almost time for your exam, I figured you might like to head to the arena with me." She offered with a smile on her face.

I pondered the thought for a moment before I decided to accept. "I would appreciate that very much Ma'am, I just need to change back into my uniform and I will join you at the gate way shortly." She gave me a nod and I used Shunpo to travel to my quarters. I quickly changed and within moments arrived back at the Squad 13 entrance where my captain was patiently waiting.

We left and headed towards the 1st Division arena. Along the way we came across the newly appointed captain of Squad 10 and a personal acquaintance of mine, Tenshi Koukai. He had taken the combat and physical portion of his exam yesterday and passed, while achieving something few other people have been able to do, that being besting the Captain of Squad 11 the unit which specializes in physical combat, Kenpachi Zaraki. That alone was a great feat, not only did Tenshi excel at combat but he also is tactical genius and a master in all forms of Kido. Even medical which is no surprise considering his wife is none other than the Captain of Squad 4 and the leader of the Tactical Medical Relief Division, Chixyou Koukai.

We stopped briefly to acknowledge him, but quickly carried on toward the coliseum. We were barely going to make it in time as it was, and the Head Captain does not handle tardiness well, especially not from authority figures such as ourselves who are supposed to be setting the example for everyone else.

Thankfully we were not the last to arrive, as we approached the arena gates Captains Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Zaraki joined us along with their Lieutenant's. The stadium had already been filled with all of the Squad 2 members and everyone from the stealth force. We ascended to the tower and when the last of us arrived, (the last being Captain Kishi ofcourse) The Head Captain stood and gestured for me to do the same. We walked to the edge of the landing where he projected his voice to the entire audience.

"As I am sure you are all aware we are gathered here today to witness the 2 combative portions of the Captain's examination for Lieutenant of Squad 13 Mugen Ai." There was an uproar from the crowd as they cheered. Jeez_ can these people get any more annoying, they're already cheering when they know nothing about me. What a __waste of breath._

His voice continued to boom when he picked up his speech, "I am sure that everyone here is familiar with how this exam works but just in case I will give a quick explanation. The combat examination is broken into two parts, the first part consists of several waves of hollows which vary in levels of power and must be eliminated using the basic forms of shinigami combat. Then the second portion is an all out duel with a challenging captain where anything except for forbidden Kido is free game. After both have been completed then the other captains and myself will deliberate and compare all aspects of the applying Shinigami, after which we will come to a decision on whether or not they will receive the title of "Captain". Now without further ado I would like to get this under way. Lieutenant." He stated turning to me. "If you would please descend into the arena so we may begin?"

"Yes Head Captain!" I said with a quick bow and jumped out of the platform into the battle stage. There was a flash of light as a barrier appeared around the entire area protecting the people in the stands. A loud bell sounded and 5 gates that lined the inside of the area opened. Close to a dozen low level hollows emerged and looked around before setting their sights on me.

_This is going to be way too easy _I said to myself, and without even unsheathing my sword all of the hollows just disappeared. "What just happened?" I heard one squad member say. "I barely saw her move but she definitely used Hakudo" said another.

Then came another long chime this time only 2 gates opening and without surprise to me 3 Gillian class Menos emerged. I unsheathed my blade and slashed the mask of the first two and outstretched my right hand towards the third. "Hado #33 Sokatsui!" I shouted only for a tremendous amount of blue flames to engulf the hollow, destroying it.

Yet again the bell sounded and 4 gates opened each holding their own Adjuchas class Menos. They all stepped out, one of them in particular stood out, having spike protrusions jutting from its back. Two of them tried to rush me from behind but I used my superior speed to escape and retreat several feet away. I drew my Zanpakuto and called, to my partner. "Become enchanted! Heiwa Meekaa!"

My katana started to melt and bend around my outstretched arm, creating a charm bracelet with 4 charms, each one with a weird runic symbol on it. There were little chuckles and puzzled looks coming from the crowds. "She definitely has Hakudo skills, and seems to have mastered Shunpo to an impressive extent but I think she lacks in the Kido department. Not to mention that strange Zanpakuto of hers, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Captain Hisagi said.

"Oh please it's just a piece of jewelry. I am not impressed in the least." Captain Zaraki said.

Those two Menos came at me again, this time using one of my charms I enhanced my speed by 5 and just ran circles around them faster than they could track, landing multiple hits on them while doing so until they just fell over and died. I then went to release my Bankai. "Bankai!" There was an explosion of spiritual power as my single bracelet turned into an enchanted gauntlet. The gauntlet was thin and fit my hand perfectly, it was black and had a purplish half orb on the back of it which seemed to generate random symbols. "Kami no Heiwa Meekaa" I said simply.

Looking at the orb on the back of my right hand I saw the runic symbol for Kido, which meant that for the moment my Kido power was multiplied ten fold. Without speaking I waved my hand in the direction of the remaining two Adjuchas and they were both enveloped in a red light, causing them to be paralyzed. I then pointed at the weaker one and using my Kido ability launched Byakurai at the creature killing it instantly. "Impossible! She didn't use an incantation!" Captain Kishi said astounded.

"That's because Kami no Heiwa Meekaa has the ability to randomly multiply one of the four basic shinigami aspects by 10. The process is unpredictable and if used wisely can be quite devastating. Right now her Kido skills and power are so high she has no need for an incantation or even to speak the name of low level spells." Captain Tenshi Koukai stated explaining the abilities of my weapon to everyone.

"Impressive." was all Captain Hinamori had to say.

The other hollow managed to break free and grabbed one of the protrusions on its back, the bony substance seemed to come out quite easily and was in a rounded almost half circle shape. I notice the runic symbol on my gauntlet change and looked down to see the symbol for Zanjutsu appear. _Dammit and I don't have a blade, oh well guess my fists will have to do._ I thought to myself.

The hollow arched his arm back and threw the object towards me. It started to spin and approached me at great speeds, just as I dodged another one whirled past my face. Then another and another and another, the hollow was throwing them without fault and they just seemed to grow back almost instantly. I used Shunpo after Shunpo to avoid all of them when I noticed my symbol change again. This time to the symbol for Shunpo manifested. I picked up speed, my movements becoming nearly unreadable and the next thing the hollow knew he was disappearing.

"Well at least that portion of the exam is done and over with" I said sighing to myself. The bell sounded yet again signaling the end of that portion. The barrier lowered and I jumped back up to where the captains were located resealing my Zanpakuto.

"The first portion of the combat examination has been completed." The Head Captains voice boomed. "Now if I could please get one of my Captains to volunteer, and challenge Lieutenant Ai to a duel?" He asked turning his attention to the other Captains.

To my surprise, and I'm quite sure to everyone else as well the captain of the 4th division Chixyou Koukai stood up from her seat. "I would be interested Head Captain." I was nervous to say the least. _I wasn't planning on someone of her caliber to challenge me, this might cause some problems. _

Despite the shock that I was sure I saw on the Head Captains face he quickly regained his composure. "Very well then Captain Koukai, if you would please join your opponent on the battle field we will be able to begin the final portion of Mugen Ai's examination." We both jumped from the tower down to the scarred battle field and faced one another.

We then bowed to each other, "Please do not hold anything back, because I certainly won't" she said to me reaching for her Zanpakuto. I nodded in agreement reaching for mine as well. The barrier reappeared above us and the all to familiar signal sounded.

I jumped backwards several times putting a good two hundred feet in between us. _Okay, this won't be easy but if I stay calm I think I can at least tie with her. Damn I have information on every single captain besides her._ I was watching her carefully as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto and stuck it into the ground. She then disappeared, only to reappear above me poised to deliver a powerful ax kick to my head. My body immediately reacted with me jumping backwards. Even though she missed me I still felt the pure power that went along with the blow, throwing me backwards about sixty feet.

I hit the ground and quickly recovered only to be thrown again when her kick connected with the ground, causing a massive explosion. I quickly stood back up trying to locate her through the dust cloud. _Damn I was expecting her to be strong but I was not expecting her speed and power to be on such high levels, she is still so young only making captain 6 years prior. I am going to have to find a way to bypass her strength. Unfortunately Kido is out of the question, with her being the Captain of the 4__th__ Division and Commander of the Tactical Medical Relief Division she must he extremely well versed in all forms of Kido._

The dust had cleared by now and she was no where to be seen. I looked around frantically in an attempt to find her. She appeared behind me in mid air and kicked my side throwing me to the ground. I laid there unmoving. "You can stop playing possum, I saw you make the switch. Not to mention such a poorly constructed fake body would never be able to fool me." My afterimage copy disappeared and I appeared behind her with my blade in hand, but before I could make a move she flared her Spirit Energy up causing a shock wave to knock me back yet again.

"Are yo u finished playing around yet? I am not enjoying these childish games. If I can defeat you without even releasing my Zanpakuto there is no reason you should have even applied to become a Captain." Her usually soft features were hardened with a fire I have never seen before. She was just incredible.

I smirked to myself and raised my Zanpakuto, "Suite yourself Captain! Bankai!" There was an explosion of spirit energy as my Bankai manifested. "Kami no Heiwa Meekaa!" I looked down at my gauntlet to see which attribute would be getting the boost. "Yes!" I said half to myself it was the symbol for Hakudo. _Maybe now I can fight her on equal footing. _ I thought to myself dashing towards her.

She drew back her fist delivering a powerful punch, her fist colliding with mine. There was yet another shock wave and we were both thrown backwards. We both recovered, I jumped back a couple dozen feet trying to gain some distance and she went to recover her Zanpakuto.

She held it in front of her horizontally, "I must say I am impressed. Very few would have been able to accomplish what you did today. To be able to match my raw power is truly noteworthy even with having your strength multiplied by that Bankai of yours. You have earned my respect and as such you will have the honor of witnessing my true power. Now Deconstruct and Reform Shinjitsu!" The golden haired goddess was surrounded by pure white light as her Haori and Zanpakuto broke down. In place of her Haori was a black robe with a gold sash tied loosely around her waits. The sleeve tips were rimmed with real gold pearls, while flecks of true gold appeared throughout the rest of the garb.

"Behold the true form of my Zanpakuto, I promise you that you've never seen anything like what you're about to see. Prepare yourself lieutenant!" She shouted dashing towards me, she placed both hands on the ground and pushed herself into the air. She was above me and getting ready to slash at me with twin blades. I was shocked to say the least and used Shunpo to propel myself forward, effectively dodging the attack.

I turned to look at her with a questioning and cautious gaze, that was when I noticed the two large craters that were not there earlier. I flashed back to when she pushed herself into the air.

She noticed me trying to figure out what had happened. "I guess you're wondering about the abilities of my Zanpakuto aren't you?" She asked.

"I have gone over every possibility, and every known blade and have not been able to draw a conclusion as to the abilities of your Zanpakuto." I said.

Up above the other Captains have been watching quietly, a few of them were noticeably surprised themselves, not quite understanding what had just happened. "My wife's Zanpakuto, Shinjitsu has the ability to deconstruct just about anything and then reconstruct it into anything the user chooses. It is a truly menacing ability granting the user an almost unlimited choice of what she can do. In her Bankai state this ability even grants the user the power to deconstruct and reconstruct flesh, bone, blood and even a soul." Captain Tenshi Koukai stated.

"That is not possible, that tramples into the domain of god! No one person should be aloud to wield such a power." Captain Kishi said.

"Well what else would you expect from the granddaughter of the Soul King." Head Captain Hitsugaya said without taking his attention away from our battle. That statement made my eyes go wide. _There's no way! There is no way that this woman can be who the Head Captain claimed she was. I have no chance. _I was panicking, how was I supposed to defeat someone who could make and alter almost anything. I looked down at my gauntlet and saw the runic for Kido.

"Well it looks like my husband was kind enough to do the explaining, although he always forgets to mention that I am unable to alter the form, shape, or construction of any being with a soul without consent. It is the one draw back to my power. Now that explanations are over we continue with our battle." She said throwing her twin swords at me only for them to deconstruct and reconstruct as dozens of shooting arrows. I manifested a mid level Kido barrier and managed to block the attack. I decided I needed to end this quickly and began preparations for a high level Kido spell. _Ok if she can deconstruct and reconstruct physical matter then I'll just have to take an approach that won't physically impact her._

"Shatter loudly! Whisper into the night! He who bares the name man and embraces the darkness inside! Scatter your being and grant a quick demise! Bakudo #87 Hikage wo Kakusu!" I shouted holding my hands in front of me, out of my palms a black mist seemed to spread around the battle field. "I'm sure some one who is as skilled in Kido such as yourself must be familiar with this spell, am I correct?" I asked my opponent.

"What an absurd question, ofcourse I am. The spell you just cast Bakudo #87 Hikage wo Kakusu is a powerful toxin. The poison is breathed in and is quickly distributed throughout the body. The poison itself is harmless, however when inhaled by someone who posses high levels of Spirit Energy the toxin infects said Spirit Energy turning it against its host. The Spirit Energy will become unstable and will quickly burn away leaving the victim unable to store or utilized Spirit Energy until the poison runs its course, which usually takes up to 72 hours." She stated without even attempting to evade the mist as it surrounded her.

She then continued to speak further "However effective it will not work against me." Golden light emitted from her like an aura and transformed the poison into harmless water vapor. "My abilities work on a molecular level, all I have to do is simply deconstruct the poison and during the reconstruction process rearrange the molecules to create water. Not to mention you seem to forget that I am the Captain of the 4th Division, which specializes in medical treatment. I've seen this poison dozens of times and have a variety of ways to counter it. You have fought well but we are just in completely different leagues." There was another flash of gold and the water vapor turned into icicles that were sent hurtling towards me.

I felt extreme pain as my leg was punctured, the barrage stopped and I had managed to dodge most of the projectiles. I was getting ready to launch a counter attack when she appeared beside me. She landed a punch against my right arm sending me flying. I landed on the ground harshly. She placed her hands on the ground tendrils of rock wrapped around me holding me tightly in place. I knew this match was over as I began to lose consciousness. The next thing I knew my Zanpakuto was back in its sealed state and I was being healed by my opponent.

The Head Captain announced that the match was over and that I had lost. I was disappointed, but there was nothing else I could. I got up and the Captains went to discuss the examination. They returned after a few moments. "Everyone I would like to thank you for coming, and I would like to commend Lieutenant Ai on her performance today but I regret to inform you all that it is the decision of myself and the other Captains that she is not ready for the position of Captain and has failed the examination. Thank you all for coming and I hope that next time we are here the results will be different. You are all dismissed." The Head Captain Explained to everyone. All of the people gathered divided into their respective groups and returned to their barracks. I was about to leave as well whenever my Captain approached me.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, you performed remarkably and have nothing to be ashamed of. You are still young and need more guidance and training, I'm sorry but we all felt that you're not at the level of power yet to be on par with the other Captains and that you are just not ready. Maybe next time." She said while putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly before turning to leave.

I thought about it and she was right, I was heavily outclassed. I wasn't going to let that get me down though, I did my best and my best wasn't good enough so I will continue to train harder and harder until I am the strongest of them all.

I left and silently returned to my division barracks for a much needed night of rest.

* * *

A/N This chapter was not easy to write I'll tell you that and the ending was a surprise to even, now don't get me wrong I do have an over all plot but I sorta just let the story write itself. I had it originally that Mugen had faced Captain Hisagi and tied but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel that her character was at the proper maturity or power level of a captain... yet, so I took it in this direction instead, which in my opinion turned out great. I am ashamed to admit that Chixyou Koukai's Zanpakuto is based partly off of alchemy from the fma series. However I think it fits her quite nicely. We would love some feedback. Flamers are welcome any kind of criticism is helpful. Like always I am always open to suggestions and would appreciate your comments and reviews. Until Next Time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Okay so let me just start off by saying ahead of time this is not a long chapter. It is just to introduce the antagonists of the story and to set the pace for future chapters. However even though it is short, it is important. I hope you enjoy it. Also much like the first chapter this one is not in First Person Point of View, it is instead in a partial Objective Point of View the reason being when writing in Objective Point of View the author/narrator does not disclose thoughts or feelings such as pain, fear, ect... However I do disclose some of those things while remaining Objective. Feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

The white sands of Hueco Mundo stretched as far as any eye could see. The ruins of Las Noches were crumbling into nothing. The eternal crescent moon provided little light, the area appeared to be composed of complete darkness even though it was early morning.

A 5 foot 9 inch tall man stood atop one of the broken towers. His face and eyes were hidden beneath a dark hood. On his back rested what appeared to be a Zanpakuto. Feeling a familiar presence approaching he jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground.

A group of Adjuchas class hollows gathered around him. "Back off." He said to them and surprisingly they obeyed. All of the hollows dispersed and wandered about the ruins of the once great palace known as Las Noches.

A portal opened and out stepped a woman. She was dressed in red and blue robes. The symbol of the crescent moon was visible on her back in grey. She had a Zanpakuto tied loosely around her left hip. She had long deep red hair down past her butt. She got down on one knee to kneel before the hooded man.

"Sir! I have been to the Seireitei, the old man is dead, the Senior Captains are gone, and the Old Central 46 is dead. We have our opening but they have some extremely powerful fighters. Their Head Captain is at a point in his maturity to where we could defeat him but if we wait much longer his power will grow to be to high." She said quickly.

"Thank you Tenar. How much time do you think we have before they become too powerful?" He asked his loyal servant.

"Sir, based on the Head Captain's growth rate and on how powerful the other Captains are I say about a year. We still have to finish putting together the invasion force, stabilizing the portal to the Soul Society, and we need more time to break the seal that binds The Great Mother." She answered swiftly.

"Understood, within 1 year we will strike and finally be able to take our revenge. We will take our rightful place as rulers of the Soul Society. Gather the others make sure everyone gets the proper training and continue to seek out powerful hollows for our hollow army. Also I want you to take Jenko and Akise to the world of the living. Stir up some trouble I want to get some of the Captains out of the Soul Society." The cloaked man instructed the woman who stood up.

"Yes sir! I will gather them and we will leave immediately! What will you do in the meantime sir?" Tenar asked her master.

"I think I am going to have some fun." He said opening a Garganta to the World of the Living. The woman used Shunpo and disappeared leaving the hooded man alone yet again.

He sighed and stepped through the Garganta. His pace was slow and calm, he approached the tunnels edge and emerged high above a city, the infamous Karakura Town to be exact.. "So nice to finally be in the sun, such a beautiful town." He said to himself.

He let his Spiritual Pressure flare in hopes that it would attract a Shinigami, and sure enough one arrived within moments, with sword in hand. He was obviously weak, he stood at 6 feet even had short brown hair and brown eyes. He stood less than fifty feet away from his opponent. "Halt!" The Shinigami said. "I am the Shinigami in charge of this town, now identify yourself!"

The cloaked figure didn't even seem fazed. "Why I am the man who is going to kill you ofcourse." He said casually drawing his Zanpakuto. "Now prepare yourself!" The man said rushing the Shinigami who just barely managed to block the blow only to get sliced across his back. He fell to the ground barely breathing, and bleeding profusely.

The young Shinigami pulled out his Soul Phone and contacted the Department of Research and Development. "This is Squad 10 member Ichitaru Mino, stationed in Karakura Town requesting immediate assistance." He managed to choke out while coughing up some blood.

There was static for a moment before someone responded. "Ichitaru Mino we have received your request, this is Lieutenant of Squad 12 Nemu Kurotsutchi what is your emergency." The woman on the other line responded.

"There is a Captain class enemy who attacked me. He has a strange Spiritual Pressure, the likes of which I have never seen before. I need immediate assistance, I am severely wounded and unable to hold him off."

There was a pause as the information was being processed. "Roger that we are sending reinforcements and a medical team. Get somewhere safe until they arrive." The Lieutenant responded.

"Understood!" He said as the transmission ended while trying to stand up, using his Zanpakuto for balance.

"Thank you for your help, but unfortunately you've outlived your usefulness." The strange man said appearing before him. He delivered one final slash ending his opponent.

He swung his sword in an attempt to get rid of the blood before sheathing it. "Now all I have to do is wait." He said to himself sitting down.

He reached for his own communicator and contacted the female Tenar. "There has been a change of plans, I want you, Jenko, and Akise to meet me in Karakura town. I decided to speed things up a bit and there will be Shinigami here shortly." He stated.

"Yes sir!" The woman replied instantly. "I have them with me, and we are leaving now."

"Good, things are about to get interesting here so I suggest you hurry." He said chuckling lightly. "Also make sure you have a medic standing by for when we return, I have a feeling things might get ugly." He said to her.

"Understood! We will be there shortly." She responded disconnecting the line.

"Well well. I wonder who they are going to send. Hopefully someone I can have fun with." The cloaked man said lying down looking up at the clouds. "Such a peaceful world. Such a shame we have to involve them in our plans." He said sighing.

Within moments a Garganta opened and out stepped 3 figures. 2 much like himself were cloaked while the other was none other than the beautiful Tenar. "Now split up, wound them as much as you want but do not kill them. We cannot afford an all out battle with them right now we just want to stir up some confusion, distract them from our true goals. Do not get captured and do not reveal any of our intentions, understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison as they dispersed into separate directions.

The hooded leader arrived at his destination quickly. "Now I'll just lower my Spiritual Pressure, knowing how they work if they think I am the weakest they will send their weakest fighter after me. Then I will capture their weakest warrior and take him back to Hueco Mundo with me. Maybe I will be able to extract some useful information." He said to himself laughing.

* * *

A/N So like I said this chapter wasn't too long. I know it's not that original to use Karakura Town but it just kinda seems right. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Please feel free to leave a review, all of the are welcome, no criticism is bad criticism. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Okay so this chapter is back in Tenshi's POV which I hope you enjoy reading, but no seriously if you don't like a character or have a problem with them let me know what your issue is and I'll be sure to try and fix it. I am always always always looking for ways to improve the story. Feel free to leave a review.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

Lieutenant of Squad 12 Nemu Kurotsutchi was standing in the monitor room in the Department of Research and Development, when they received a distress call from Squad 10 member Ichitaru Mino, the Shinigami in charge of Krakura Town.

"Ma'am we have an incoming transmission from Karakura town." One of the seated officers stated.

"Patch him through, also bring up the current data for Krakura town." She responded instantly.

"This is Squad 10 member Ichitaru Mino, stationed in Karakura Town requesting immediate assistance." The Shinigami sounded like he was in distress.

She walked to one of the monitors and picked up a head set. "Ichitaru Mino we have received your request, this is Lieutenant of Squad 12 Nemu Kurotsutchi what is your emergency?" She answered.

"There is a Captain class enemy who attacked me. He has a strange Spiritual Pressure, the likes of which I have never seen before. I need immediate assistance, I am severely wounded and unable to hold him off."

"Lieutenant we are picking up an abnormally high Spiritual Pressure coming from Karakura Town, it doesn't belong to hollow. It's unlike anything we've ever encountered ma'am." Her 3rd seat said.

Nemu processed the information and relayed instructions to the wounded Shinigami. "Roger that, we are sending reinforcements and a medical team. Get somewhere safe until they arrive."

"Understood!" He said back to her before the transmission ended.

"Ma'am the Shinigami, his Spiritual Pressure just disappeared. Also there seems to be 3 more enemies appearing within the town all with equally high Spiritual Pressure." Another one of her seated officers said.

"I am going to report to the Head Captain. I want you to continue monitoring Karakura Town." She said leaving the 12th Division. _There was supposed to be another Captains examination today and even though it hasn't started yet the Head Captain should be there. _She thought to herself while using Shunpo to speed through the Seireitei.

Within moments she arrived at the 1st Division Arena and sure enough, Head Captain Hitsugaya was sitting in the observers tower. She appeared before him and got down on one knee. "Forgive me Head Captain, but we received a report from the World of the Living about a Captain class enemy. He attacked and killed the Shinigami stationed in Karakura town and as far as we can tell the enemy is still there. Also 3 more of the same class enemies have appeared." She reported quickly before standing up.

He contemplated for a moment before responding. "Report recieved Lieutenant, it looks like we are going to have to cancel today's examination." He said calling for a Hell Butterfly "Attention. Attention. This is an executive order from Head Captain Hitsugaya. The Captain's Examination for Mashi Yuujin has been canceled for today. I want Captains Tenshi Koukai, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Shuhei Hisagi along with Lieutenant's Mashi Yuujin and Isane Kotetsu to report to my office immediately for a priority assignment." He sent the Hell Butterfly to relay the messages.

"Thank you Lieutenant I will take it from here. Return to your Squad and continue to monitor the situation."

"Yes Sir!" she said before disappearing. He also disappeared.

* * *

I was in my office at my Squad finishing up some paperwork whenever I received the executive order from the Head Captain. I stood up and went to my Lieutenant's office only to find her sleeping on her desk. "Lieutenant wake up!" I shouted banging my fist on the desk. _All of the stories about her were correct... Damn. _I thought to myself as she jumped at the sudden noise.

My Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto stood up acting like nothing was wrong. "Captain! Why'd you have to go and scare me like that?" She whined.

"I along with a few other Captains and Lieutenant's have been called for an important assignment, the exam for today has been canceled and I need you to get caught up on all of the paperwork while I'm gone. I also need you to make sure to help the 4th and 5th seats with their Kido. If you can manage all of that you'll get a nice reward. Understood?" I asked her. I was starting to realize how to work with her.

She squealed in excitement. "Okee Dokie Captain! Have fun!." I turned to leave and sighed to myself. I left the Squad and within minutes arrived at Squad 1. Before entering I checked myself over to make sure I had everything. _I wonder what could've happened that would require three captains and two lieutenants. _I asked myself entering the Squad. I arrived at the Head Captains office shortly and saw that I was the last to arrive.

"Nice of you to join us Captain Koukai." Mashi said to me sarcastically.

I turned to the Head Captain and bowed. "My apologies Head Captain. I was having some difficulties with my Lieutenant." He nodded and slightly chuckled. To my surprise I saw that my wife was there as well.

"So now that we are all here, the reason I have summoned you all is that we received a report of four Captain class enemies entering Karakura Town."

_I have a squad member stationed there._ I thought to myself.

"One of them attacked and killed the Shinigami watching over the town. I was originally going to send Captains Koukai, Hisagi, and Kuchiki along with Lieutenant's Yuujin and Kotetsu however the Captain of Squad 4 Chixyou Koukai has insisted that I send her instead of her Lieutenant. Based on the situation I have decided that is the best option."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Your mission is simple apprehend the enemy forces and bring them in for questioning. You are to leave at once. Dismissed!"

We bowed, and I went over to my wife who was talking with her Lieutenant. "Isane you are in charge while I am gone. I want you to make sure that Advanced Relief Squads 2, 6, and 10 get restocked on supplies. I also want you to make sure that the patient in room 204 remains stabilized, he just had a major surgery this morning and needs to be monitored. I shouldn't be too long." She instructed her Lieutenant.

"Yes Captain!" Isane said bowing.

Chixyou turned to me. "It's a shame we had to cancel Mashi's examination."

"Yeah I can tell he's disappointed but at least hes going on a mission to take his mind off of it." I responded as we walked out of the 1st Division with the other Captains, and Mashi.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, I have to be honest Isane probably could have handled this assignment herself but I wanted to come along to make sure you would be okay." She said looking down.

"Thank you for the concern but I am a Captain now, not to mention I've never been weak. I am able to take care of myself, and my comrades. Sometimes I feel like everybody thinks the only reason I got this position is because you're my wife and the Granddaughter of the Soul King." I was flattered that she cared so much, but it just felt like she thought I couldn't handle myself sometimes.

"You're right and I'm sorry." She seemed to be really hurt. We were approaching the Senkaimon, and were stopped by the guards.

"Look it's fine just have some more faith in me." I said feeling a bit guilty.

"I do have faith in you." She said brightening up some.

Byakuya walked forward and presented the Hell Butterfly with our orders to the gate guard. After the message was relayed they stepped aside and opened the Senkaimon. We ran through the Dangai for fifteen silent minutes before emerging on the other side.

We arrived on the river bed the Shinigami had made the distress call from. My wife noticed the Shinigami who was in charge of this town lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. She rushed to him and examined his body.

"He's dead. There's nothing I can do. I can tell you now that the cause of death was a sword wound. I can still sense some residual Spirit Pressure inside the wound which means it was inflicted with a Zanpakuto. Also he was immobilized with the first strike but by the amount of blood I would say he was left lying here for several moments before the final blow was inflicted. I think it's likely that he was supposed to make that distress call, with the amount of Spiritual Pressure his opponent had he could've killed him instantly. There is a very good chance we are walking into a trap." She said while performing her examination.

Captain Kuchiki who had been assigned as the head of our five man squad addressed us. "Your concerns are noted, however that does not change our mission. We are here to apprehend the assailant and their comrades. I sense their spiritual pressure near by. There are indeed four of them one in the north, south, east and west. Captain Koukai." Both myself and my wife looked up. "Captain Chixyou Koukai" he specified. "I want you to stay here and erect a barrier. In the event in which any of us are injured I want a secure place where you can administer Medical treatment, I also want you to develop a detainment barrier for our targets one that seals off their Spirit Energy." She nodded and began to construct several high level barriers.

"Now the rest of us are going to split up and investigate the enemies individually. Lieutenant Yuujin I want you to take the one to the south he appears to be the weakest. Captain Hisagi the one to the east, Captain Koukai the one to the north and I will take the one to the west. Do not engage in battle unless absolutely necessary." We all nodded.

"Captain of Squad 4" Chixyou looked up from her preparations, "The Head Captain has already authorized and initialized a Spacial Stasis, and the limiters were not applied when we went through the Senkaimon. Also I need you to make sure that we maintain communication with the Soul Society, in case we are in need of any reinforcements." She nodded.

"Okay everyone you have your assignments. Stay in contact and stay alive. " We all agreed and left in our own directions.

My target was not far away, I headed north and arrived at an abandoned train station within five minutes. I saw a woman standing on a tall poll. She had long deep red hair with bangs that covered her eyes, and wore a set of heavy blue and red robes. She had Zanpakuto tied around her hip.

She saw me and jumped down from the pole. "Well look who finally showed up. It took you guys long enough. Aren't you a little young to be a Captain?" She asked me walking towards me. She looked me up and down. "You know you're pretty cute too."

"Sorry I'm married." I said putting my hand on my Zanpakuto. "Stay where you are." She stopped with a disappointed look on her face.

"Come on I thought we were gonna have some fun."

"Identify yourself." I demanded of her.

"My names Tenar. What's yours?" She asked putting her left hand on her hip.

"Captain of Squad 10 Tenshi Koukai. Now why are you here?" I asked cautiously keeping my eyes on her.

"You know the usual reasons to visit the World of the Living, shopping, sight seeing, killing a few Shinigami. Just innocent stuff." She said giggling.

"Were you the one that killed Ichitaru?"

"Which one was he again? I've killed so many I don't know all of their names." She laughed at that like it was something to be proud of.

"He was the Shinigami stationed here. He was one of my men." I was trying to keep my cool but it was beginning to get difficult.

"Oh no that wasn't me." She said turning away from me.

"I said stay where you are." I warned her.

"Please I don't take orders from Shinigami Captains. Now I think the time for talking is over, it's time for you to die!" She quickly drew her Zanpakuto and rushed me. I drew my blade just in time to block the strike. We exchanged a few blows before jumping away from eachother.

"I don't want to fight you. I am charged with taking you into custody, if you resist I will have no option but to use force." I said to her. _Okay her Spiritual Pressure is impressive but nothing I shouldn't be able to handle. The strange thing is that she has a Zanpakuto, only Shinigami are supposed to have those. That definitely is a Zanpakuto though I can feel it's own Spiritual Pressure. Based on the feel of her Reitsu and how it flows she uses large bursts of it instead of steady use. Which means that she uses Kido and energy based attacks instead of physical and melee based attacks which means that my Zanpakuto is not best suited for this battle. _

My thoughts were interrupted by her coming at me again blow after blow I matched with her. She jumped away from me and relaxed a bit. "Couple of things. First wow you move nice, second pay attention to your opponent I am not someone to take lightly, and lastly I am not going anywhere without a fight. You will die here Shinigami, that is unless you want to come with me, I promise we can have some fun." She said playfully.

"Not interested!" I said charging her. _I must say her Zanjutsu skills are really good. _I thought to myself as we traded more blows. We clashed again, while our swords were connected I kicked her. She fell to the ground with a thud.

I took my chance. "Bakudo #21 Sekienton!" I yelled putting my hands on the ground creating a red smoke screen. She rushed me but I managed to dodge her slash. "Bakudo #9 Horin!" I shot a red and yellow Spirit Energy rope at her, she managed to grab it and pull me towards her. She aimed another well placed slash to my head as I was pulled through the red smoke. I barely managed to bring my blade up and block the attack although I sustained a cut right above my left eye.

I fell to ground as my spell disappeared. I quickly recovered and took to the sky trying to wipe the blood away from my face. I cleared my sight and watched for any movement inside the smoke screen.

"You know your Shikai might be better suited for a battle like this." I turned to see Tenar standing 100 feet away from me.

"I don't know what you mean." I said back trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me. My Zanpakuto is already in Shikai. Her name is Riidaa, she has a few very special abilities." She said touching the blade of her Zanpakuto affectionately. "Riidaa has the ability to read the names and powers of Zanpakuto. She can also take on the form and abilities of the last Zanpakuto activated in the area I am currently in. I was quite intrigued by yours but it seems like you don't want to release it."

"Now that I know what your abilities are don't think you'll be seeing my Shikai or Bankai anytime soon." I said attacking her with my sword, she blocked the attack effortlessly and sighed.

"What's wrong, you don't want me getting my hand on that nasty reserve of Kinetic Energy you have stored up? Fine then I'll just use another Zanpakuto, one was released here before, granted it was over a hundred years ago but still." She held her blade infront of her and it started to glow yellow. "Bring them to the twilight Mirokumaru!" Her sword started to change shape into a golden staff with a circular opening at the top and four rings looped inside the opening.

"What the hell!?" I half said to myself.

"This Zanpakuto was used over a hundred years ago in this very spot. Now die!" She screamed twirling the staff around creating a tornado.

I used Shunpo and a series of acrobatic flips and turns to avoid the pillar of wind which seemed to be trained on me. _Damn it looks like I don't have much of a choice. If I don't use my Zanpakuto there is almost no chance of me winning, but if I do use it she can just revert to her Shikai and copy mine. _ I thought about all of my options and decided I didn't have any. _I have no choice, maybe if I bypass Shikai and go straight to __Bankai she won't be able to copy it. _I was running out of Spirit Energy and stamina quickly and from what I could sense Captain Hisagi had already engaged his opponent in battle.

I stopped trying to dodge and was enveloped by the powerful winds. It was hard to speak but I managed to call out to my partner. "Bankai!" There was an explosion of Spirit Energy that dissipated the tornado. As the winds cleared to reveal me with my new blade. "Un Douryoku no Hakai!" My basic Katana had maintained it's length but had transformed into an edgeless metal grey rod with a black handle. _I need to end this quick._ I thought to myself.

"You really are more foolish than I thought." She laughed to herself as her staff reverted back to her original Shikai.

I wasn't going to give her the chance, I rushed forward and clashed blades with her, I then charged my Zanpakuto with some kinetic force. We exchanged blows again except this time she was thrown to the ground. _This is not possible his speed and power have jumped exponentially. His Spiritual Pressure is so high I feel like it's soffocating me! This just isn't possible I knew he was strong, and I knew exactly how much Kinetic Energy he had_ stored_ up but this is just unreal. _Tenar thought to herself while trying to get up.

"This is over Tenar, you are coming back to the Seireitei with me!" I said to the woman.

I began to charge up more of my Kinetic Energy, this time I was going to channel it into a blast. "Redirect!" I held my blade horizontally and a yellow ball of energy started to form. I swung my Zanpakuto through it causing it to shoot out and spread into a wide beam.

She got up and attempted to dodge but was unable to get away. After being hit with my blast she fell to the ground. "You put up a nice fight. Master please forgive me, I failed you." She said before passing out.

I was breathing heavily and could barely move. I descended from the sky and reverted back to my sealed state. I formed a Kido barrier around her and radioed to the rest of my team. "I managed to capture my target, not without difficulties though. I will be transporting her back to Captain Koukai shortly." I informed them. I took a look at myself my Haori was ripped, my clothes tattered, and blood from my eye ran down my Shihakusho.

"Good work Captain Koukai, after you make sure your target is secure I need you to assist Captain Hisagi. I am almost at my target." Captain Kuchiki instructed.

"As am I." Mashi said.

"Roger that, Captain Hisagi I will be there shortly." I said using Spirit Strings to move the barrier along with me.

"Understood." Was all Captain Hisagi said.

I arrived with my prisoner back at the barrier site. My wife was expecting me and had already prepared a sealing barrier. We quickly sealed her away inside the barrier as my wife got to healing me. "Oh my are you alright?" She asked me genuinely worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to get to Captain Hisagi's assistance as soon as possible." I said to her sitting down.

"I understand you'll be good to go shortly." She finished healing me withing a matter of moments, then gave me a small container of liquid Spirit Energy. "This will only last for a little while so drink it right before you enter into battle. I'll keep an eye on this one." She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I quickly sped to Captain Hisagi's location all the while thinking to myself. _Who are these strange people and what is it that they really want._ I saw a clash of Spirit Energy in the distance and knew that I was getting close.

* * *

A/N So hoping you guys enjoyed the chapter big surprise on the return of Mirokumaru there but again kinda think it fits nicely into the story. Just to let you know the next chapter will be in the view of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki which to be honest makes me kinda nervous. I want to stay as true to the existing characters as much as possible so I have to do some research so I know that I have the personality and the fighting style right. Like I said before, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter feel free to leave a review whether it be criticism or suggestions both are great! Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Okay so this is another short chapter. Like I said last chapter this one is written in Byakuya's point of view which was somewhat challenging and I hope I was as true to his character as possible. Please Enjoy and feel free to leave a review or give some suggestions or whatever!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

I continued to maneuver my way through the now dormant town. Captain Koukai had just informed me that he had established contact with his target and was forced to engage in battle. Luckily he was able to defeat his opponent and seal her away. I had then given him orders to assist Captain Hisagi who was struggling with his opponent who had forced him into Bankai.

_ This situation has proved to be more difficult than we had initially thought. _I said to myself. I could sense my target just up ahead and began to ready myself for an imminent conflict.

I could now see the source of the Spiritual Pressure I had been tracking. He stood in the center of a barren field. He was nearly 6 feet tall barely higher than my 5 feet 11 inch height. He was dressed in grey heavy robes, the hood of which concealed his face from my sight. Tied around his right hip was a Zanpakuto. I analyzed him for a moment before landing a hundred feet in front of him.

"It's about time one of you finally arrived." He said to me, I could see his dark blue eyes as they met with my steel grey ones. "So are you going to introduce yourself?"

"I am Captain of Squad 6 and 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki. Under orders from the Soul Society I am going to take you into custody. It is best you surrender now and come with me." I said coolly never breaking eye contact.

"Oh so you're a noble. How nice to meet you, my name is Akise." The man responded to me.

"I have no desire to learn your name. Now surrender your weapon and come with me, I will not repeat myself again."

"I have no intention of surrendering." He said appearing behind me with his sword in hand. He attempted to cut me down only for my form to disappear from his sight.

"You have no chance in a battle with me, the gap in our power is too great." I stated reappearing before him.

"So you have some pretty decent speed." He said charging at me again, I sighed to myself and unsheathed my blade.

I blocked his attack effortlessly and retaliated with a slash of my own which he managed to dodge. He jumped away from me in an attempt to put some distance between us.

He laughed loudly and continued to stare at me. "Looks like I managed to get myself a powerful one. I think it's time for me to get serious." He said with a wide smile on his face. He raised his Zanpakuto and placed his right hand on the blade. "Cut down those who oppose Kamisorino Kaze!" My eyes went wide as I heard him release his supposed Zanpakuto. His blade dispersed into wind which gathered around his hand and feet to create claws.

_There's no way he could have that Zanpakuto._ I kept saying to myself.

He looked at my face and laughed again. "I take it you knew the person who originally had this Shikai? You see my Zanpakuto's real name is Dorobou. Dorobou stays in a constant release state and has the ability to steal the Shikai of anybody I kill. I stole this power from some weak Shinigami I killed over 200 years ago. I'm pretty sure he was a Lieutenant come to think if it. Personally it is one of my favorites."

"The man whose Zanpakuto you posses, his name was Sojun Kuchiki and he was my father." I said trying to remain calm.

"He didn't put up much of a fight I'll tell you."

"You will pay for your arrogance." I said holding my Zanpakuto in front of my face. "Scatter Senbonzakura." My blade broke down into a thousand blades almost untraceable to the eye leaving me holding the hilt.

"Are those flower petals?!" He asked me while bursting into laughter yet again.

"The time for talking is over." I said waving the hilt of my sword towards him. My many Shikai blades raced towards him, he attempted to dodge but was cut across his left shoulder.

Blood started to poor down his arm. "Dammit! That hurt you bastard! I'm finished playing around." He screamed at me. I sent Senbonzakura in again, Akise didn't even attempt to move as my blades approached him.

"Kuuki no Tate." He said as wind whirled around him protecting him from my Shikai. He lowered the barrier to see that I had disappeared.

Using Shunpo I appeared behind him and pressed my left hand onto his back. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" Six thin sheets of light slammed into his abdomen holding him in place. He tried to surge wind around him to break the spell to no avail.

"This spell is too powerful, but you didn't use an incantation." He said whilst struggling to break free.

"As I said earlier, the gap between us is too great for you to comprehend. You will pay for your crimes." I said moving my Zanpakuto's hilt. Senbonzakura swirled around the man delivering cuts all over his body. I released my spell and he fell to the ground, his Zanpakuto returned to normal. I prepared to cast a Kido barrier around him but before I could accomplish my goal he coughed up blood and tried to stand.

"Your efforts however admirable are useless. If you continue to strain yourself you will die." I warned him.

"Like hell I will!" He placed his hand in the pool of blood he coughed up. "Darkness that engulfs the day, come forth and whisk me away! Kurai Pasu!" A black circle appeared on the ground beneath him. He started to sink into the circle. I attempted to stop him but was thrown back when he shot a Bala out of his mouth.

I looked at his now almost completely emerged body. "Don't think this is over Shinigami Captain! I will come back to kill you and I will take that Zanpakuto of yours!" He yelled before completely disappearing. I sensed to make sure that his Spiritual Pressure had completely vanished which it had.

I decided it was time to radio the team and inform them of my opponents escape. "Attention, my opponent has managed to escape custody. I am going to rejoin Captain Chixyou Koukai and escort the prisoner back to Seireitei."

"Message received." Captains Hisagi and Tenshi Koukai stated in unison. I could sense that they were engaged in battle and seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"Understood" The 4th Division Captain responded.

There was no reply from Lieutenant Yuujin when I noticed his Spiritual Pressure jump then rapidly decrease to almost nothing.

I quickly changed course and picked up speed in an attempt to reach Lieutenant Yuujin. _This is not good his Spiritual Pressure is continuing to drop, if I don't make it soon I might be too late._ I thought to myself gaining even more speed.

I arrived at my designated location to see the young Lieutenant unconscious being carried by another cloaked figure. I quickly drew my Zanpakuto and prepared to release my Shikai. "Release the Lieutenant and surrender yourself." I stated simply.

"I don't see that happening Captain." He responded quickly. "This young man is going to be quite useful. I must say he seemed much stronger than a mere Lieutenant." He put the Lieutenant down and drew his sword.

I sensed that the last battle had ended but the target had escaped just like the other one. The other two Captains were on their way to offer reinforcements. _All I have to do is hold him off until Captains Hisagi and Koukai can get here._ I thought to myself.

"I must say it seems that you are exceptionally powerful to have been able to defeat Akise so easily. I am impressed." He rushed me, I barely managed to block the attack but was thrown several dozen feet backwards. I slammed into a large rock which broke apart. The dust cleared and I stood up.

I had a cut on the top of my head which leaked blood onto my Haori. _What power, I need to get on the offensive quickly. _I raised my Zanpakuto, "Scatter Senbonza-" I didn't get the chance to release my Shikai as my unnamed opponent had slashed my abdomen causing blood to spill out and me to cough up some as well. "Impossible" was all I could manage to cough out.

"My apologies Captain but I could not afford a drawn out battle." He picked up the unconscious Lieutenant Yuujin and opened a Garganta. He stepped through the gateway with a last look towards me. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me, the last thing I remembered after the Garganta closing was Captains Koukai and Hisagi arriving by my side.

* * *

A/N So like I said Byakuya was a little bit of a challenge to write for. Also I figured that over the course of a hundred years his power level would have grown exponentially making him one of the most powerful existing Captains as of now. For future references I don't plan on doing point of view for non OC characters too often but you never know just like this chapter was originally going to be in the point of view for Lieutenant Yuujin. Anyway hope you enjoyed it all the same. Feel free to leave a review I would love some suggestions and new ideas, I'm always looking for them. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay so the last chapter this is a super short one as well and was really difficult to write not gonna lie. Anyway hope you enjoy feel free to leave a review.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

I was watching over the prisoner my husband had brought me while monitoring the events that were transpiring. Both Captain Kuchiki's, and Lieutenant Yuujin's Spiritual Pressure dropped to extremely low levels before Mashi's vanished along with one of the enemies.

My husband and Captain Hisagi arrived moments later with a severely wounded Captain Kuchiki. "Move him into the medical barrier." I instructed them. We entered a light blue square shaped barrier that I had constructed earlier. There was a table in the middle of the area where I had the other two Captains place my patient.

I began to perform an examination starting with his stomach wound which was still spilling profuse amounts of blood. "Captain Kuchiki, Can you hear me?" I asked the man. There was no response which confirmed that he was indeed unconscious. I finished my examination and began preparing several healing and stabilizing techniques.

I began to explain Captain Kuchiki's diagnosis to the two other Captains standing by. "His abdominal cavity has been cut open with a sharp edged weapon once again a Zanpakuto. The residual Spirit Energy seems to ripping the tissue surrounding the wound apart. He has lost large amounts of blood, is unconscious and requires immediate surgery. I am going to attempt to stabilize his condition but then we must return to the Seireitei immediately I do not have the proper equipment for this procedure. Tenshi I want you to start transporting the prisoner back to Seireitei, take her to Squad 4 and put her in a detainment cell. "

"Understood." He said to me while using Spirit Strings to grab ahold of the barrier while opening a Senkaimon. He stepped through the gateway heading towards the Soul Society with the prisoner following.

"Captain Hisagi I want you to transfer your remaining Spirit Energy to me, I am going to use use our combine Spirit Energy in an attempt to stop the tissue damage from spreading. There is far too much here for me to contain on my own." He started transferring his Spiritual Pressure to me. "Sacred Way of Healing #11 Teishi." I placed my right hand over the wound, which started glowing yellow and the bleeding began to stop.

"The technique I just used will stop the bleeding and further damage from being inflicted, however it is taxing. We must hurry and return him to the Seireitei. I want you to go ahead and inform my Lieutenant to gather Advanced Relief Squad 1 and wait for me at the Senkaimon." He nodded and opened the gateway. He stepped through and began running, I dissolved the medical barrier and placed my other hand over him as well. It too began to glow yellow and he was lifted off of the table.

I walked through the still open portal and marched slowly along the path with Captain Kuchiki still floating along underneath my hands. After 25 minutes of walking my Spirit Energy was nearly a quarter gone and I still could not see the end of the tunnel.

10 more minutes passed and I could see the light up ahead, I passed through the Senkaimon and emerged inside the Seireitei where my Lieutenant was waiting with members from my Squad. Two of my unseated officers rushed over to me with a stretcher they raised it and I lowered the injured Captain down. He coughed suddenly spitting blood onto my Haori, he opened his eyes slightly and tried to sit up before falling back down. He slipped back into unconscious.

"We must get him back to the Division quickly he is in critical condition. Isane." She came to my side and looked down at the patient. "You are going to be assisting me in the surgery. I need you to rush back and prep the operating room." She left immediately and I began transporting the patient back to the Division as quickly as possible.

With the help of my squad members we arrived within moments and the surgery began. After a four hour long operation we managed to extract the toxic Spirit Energy and stabilize the patient.

Isane and I stepped out of the Operating room where my husband, Captain Hisagi and the Captain of Squad 13 as well as the patients sister Rukia Kuchiki all stood waiting.

Captain Kuchiki rushed to me. "How is my brother doing? Is he going to be alright?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Your brother is stabilized. We managed to remove the Spirit Energy that was effecting him and we were able to stop the bleeding. He will be in recovery for a few weeks but should be able to return to duty within a month." I explained to her.

"Oh thank goodness." She said stepping back.

Captain Hisagi stepped forward. "I informed the acting commander of the Stealth Force of what has happened and she sent a retrieval team for both the deceased Shinigami who was guarding Karakura Town and to investigate the abduction of Lieutenant Yuujin. So far they have discovered nothing as to his whereabouts. Also the Head Captain has called an Emergency Captains meeting which we are to attend immediately." He said to me.

I nodded and turned to Isane. "I want constant Watch over Captain Kuchiki and over the prisoner." I instructed her turning to leave.

"Actually there is no need for that she has been turned over to the 12th Division where they have her under close supervision." My husband spoke up.

"Very well then." I said following Captains Hisagi, Kuchiki, and Koukai to the 1st Division barracks where upon arrival we were greeted by the other Captains who had all been gathered in the assembly hall.

We all took up our positions as the Head Captain spoke. "Now that we are all here I call this Captains meeting to order. Captain Hisagi if you will inform us all of what happened while you were all in the World of the Living." He said looking at the 9th Division Captain how then stepped forward and prepared to address the convened Captains.

* * *

A/N So like I said super short and unfortunately I don't think this is one of my best chapters, and I know I left a huge cliff hanger that I will pick up on in the next chapter in a different POV. I actually never intended to do a POV for Chixyou Koukai she was originally just a filler character I created but that all changed after chapter 3. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story feel free to leave a review. Until Next Time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- This Chapter is a shorty however not as short as the last two and for those of you who stuck with me through Chapter 7 you deserve a parade and to be applauded. Anyway hope you enjoy this Chapter feel free to leave a review!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

Captain Hisagi began with his recount of the days events. "We had entered Karakura Town at approximately 1000 hours this morning. Upon our arrival we found the body of Ichitaru Mino the Shinigami in charge of the town. That is whenever the Captain of Squad 4 Chixyou Koukai performed her examination." Shuhei looked over to my wife.

"Upon initial examination I found that with the first strike he was left immobilized for several moments in which time he relayed his distress message to the 12th Division. I was led to the conclusion that this was the intended action. After he contacted the Seireitei the final blow was immediately inflicted extinguishing his Spiritual Pressure. Inside the wounds I found residual Spiritual Pressure which belonged to a Zanpakuto the same one that injured Captain Kuchiki." She explained to the gathered audience.

Captain Hisagi picked back up where she left off. "She then informed Captain Kuchiki who had been in charge of our five man squad of her findings and her assumption of the enemies intent. Captain Kuchiki then instructed the 4th Division Captain to construct several high level barriers with purposes for healing and containment. We then received our orders to split up each of us taking on a target. He sent Lieutenant Yuujin after the enemy he believed to be the weakest which we soon discovered was the leader lowering his Spiritual Pressure."

Shuhei stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Anyway we all left in separate directions to confront the enemies. Captain of Squad 10 Tenshi Koukai was the first to encounter his opponent." He said looking over towards me.

I then began my recount over the events that had happened. "I encountered my enemy, a female named Tenar at a train station. I formally announced myself, informed her that she was under arrest and told her she was going to be taken back to Seireitei for questioning. She then commenced to attack me. We engaged in battle, she was particularly skilled in Zanjutsu. She also had knowledge of Shinigami Kido as demonstrated when she was able to counter and use my own spells against me."

I looked at the other Captains before continuing. "I had chosen not to use my Shikai based on my Zanpakuto being a melee type weapon and after analyzing her Spiritual Pressure I determined she was more prone to energy based attacks making my abilities less than desirable. My choice had proven to be wise whenever she had informed me that she already knew about my Zanpakuto. She knew it's name, abilities, limitations, and strengths including the exact amount of Kinetic Force I had stored up. It had turned out that her Zanpakuto was in a constant release state, it has the ability to read everything about a persons Zanpakuto."

There were surprised looks on the faces of the Shinigami gathered so I waited a moment before continuing. "That was not all her Zanpakuto Riidaa also had the ability to copy the ability and form of the last Zanpakuto used in her immediate area. She then continued to summon a Zanpakuto by the name Mirokumaru. This Zanpakuto had the ability to create and control tornado's. After a brief encounter with these I decided I had no choice but to use my Zanpakuto at which time I used my Bankai. Before she was able to copy my abilities I was able to strike and subdue her at which time I transported her to the 4th Squad Captain to be sealed away. I was then ordered by Captain Kuchiki to assist Captain Hisagi against his opponent." I said looking back to him.

He then continued where I left off. "I encountered my enemy shortly after Captain Koukai. He was a cloaked man that went by the name Jenko. I placed him under arrest and just like Captain Koukai's opponent he refused and engaged me in battle. He was quite knowledgeable about Kido using mid level Hado spells against me. This along with his impressive Zanjutsu skills promoted me to release my Shikai which proved to be a mistake. His Zanpakuto was also in a constant release state, it had the ability to produce mirrors. Whenever his opponent enters the view of the reflective surface a copy of them is made. This physical copy is able to perfectly replicate the persons appearance and abilities including all unique techniques. The copy even has access to the Zanpakuto."

Again there were looks of astonishment on the assembled Captains. "Being forced to engage a copy of myself and this Jenko I was given no other choice but to use my Bankai. Surprisingly I sustained very few injuries and with the arrival of Captain Koukai we realized he could only make and sustain one copy at a time. We quickly overpowered and defeated him. Unfortunately he managed to escape with the use of an unknown Kido technique. It was at this time that we noticed that Lieutenant Yuujin's Spiritual Pressure was close to nothing and Captain Kuchiki's was in distress. We arrived on the scene just after the enemy left with Lieutenant Yuujin. We quickly took Captain Kuchiki to Captain Chixyou Koukai where she stabilized him. We then transported him and the prisoner back to the Seireitei."

They all listened intently until Captain Hisagi finished his report. Captain Hinamori was the first one to speak up. "How have opponents this powerful managed to slip past us so easily. Captain Koukai what happened to the prisoner you managed to capture?"

"She was taken to the 12th for monitoring and research." I responded.

Head Captain Hitsugaya was the next to speak. "Lieutenant Sojun." His Lieutenant appeared next to him in a bowed position. "Go to the 12th Division and inform Lieutenant Kurotsutchi that her presence is requested."

He stood up and gave a small bow. "Yes Head Captain." He then disappeared.

Head Captain Hitsugaya then continued. "Captain Chixyou Koukai if you could please inform us on Captain Kuchiki's condition."

"Captain Kuchiki received minor internal damage, severe blood loss, and severe tissue damage to the abdomen. He was wounded from the same Zanpakuto that had killed Ichitaru Mino, however there was little to no tissue damage on his wounds. This leads me to believe that Captain Kuchiki sustained so much damage due to his massive Spiritual Pressure. Upon return to the Seireitei I performed the necessary procedures and was able to both extract the toxic Spirit Energy which I had sent to the 12th for analysis and prevent any more blood loss or tissue damage. He has not regained consciousness yet and he will continue to be monitored by my division for the next few days incase he develops an infection or his wounds were to reopen." The Head Captain nodded.

Before anyone could respond there was a knock at the large doors. "Enter." The Head Captain said. The doors opened and in stepped the Lieutenant of Squad 12 and the current Head of the Department of Research and Development, Nemu Kurotsutchi. She approached and gave a quick bow. "Lieutenant if you could please inform us of what your Division has discovered so far."

She bowed again before speaking. "Sir we analyzed the make up of the prisoner and discovered that she is indeed a Shinigami but we also found traces of Hollow DNA." Everyone's eyes widened which she noticed. "The amounts are very small, barely noticeable. We are able to conclude that she is not a Visored. We still need to run more tests. Now about the Spirit Energy that Captain Koukai extracted from Captain Kuchiki it does indeed belong to a Zanpakuto. As to why it cause Captain Kuchiki's tissue to tear itself apart is not yet known."

"Thank you Lieutenant, you are dismissed." The Head Captain said to her with a wave. She bowed again and left. "We must not rush into any action or act rashly. However they do have one of our Lieutenants. We will now discuss what the best course of action in this situation will be. The floor is now open."

"I say we go after em and show em who they're messin with. I've been itchin for some action anyway." Captain Zaraki said.

"I disagree. I think the best course of action would be to wait until we are able to gather as much information from the prisoner as possible. Then we can prepare for an assault. We know they retreated to Hueco Mundo but we don't know where. Without that information we could waste weeks or even months looking for them." Captain Hinamori reasoned.

"We know where they created the Garganta so we should be able to decipher its destination as well. I say we should attack now and eliminate them while they're weak." Captain Kishi said.

"I agree with Captain Hinamori." I spoke up. "We know nothing about them, or how many of "them" there are."

"I agree with Captain Hinamori as well." Shuhei said.

"As do I." My wife Chixyou said.

"So do I." Captain Rukia Kuchiki said.

"I do as well." Head Captain Hitsugaya said. "So it is decided however unfortunate we have no choice but to wait for more information. Captain Chixyou Koukai, keep me informed on Captain Kuchiki's condition." She nodded and he continued. "This meeting is adjourned for now. We will reconvene at high noon tomorrow. Dismissed." We all nodded and left.

_Something about this just doesn't seem right. I need to think on this there has to be something we are missing._ I thought to myself as I was leaving the 1st Division.

* * *

I arrived back at my Division quickly. I walked into my Lieutenants office only to find that she was not there and her desk was covered with the paperwork she was supposed to do. I walked back out of the office only to collide with Rangiku. I stumbled backwards a few steps and she fell flat on her butt.

"Captain." She whined. "Why'd you have to go and knock me over?" She asked getting up.

"Hello Lieutenant. I see you didn't get around to the paperwork for today. Am I to assume you didn't help the officers with their Kido like I asked you?"

"Actually I did! I was just coming from the training grounds and was going to do the paperwork now." She said innocently. That was whenever I got an idea. We had walked back into the office and she sat down on the couch in my office. I took a seat at my desk.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes Captain?" She asked me, a slightly worried look on her face.

"From now on, if your duties are not completed in timely fashion you will be assigned extra duty. This includes but is not limited to cleaning the bathrooms, arranging the meals, supervising all training ect. If you still continue to fail to complete your duties then you will be demoted." He face had grown serious something I have rarely seen. "I am not trying to be the bad guy but I am here to run the Division which I cannot do if I have a lazy Lieutenant. Which is why if you manage to complete all of your duties properly for a month I will approve you for a moth of paid leave, and will take over your duties for the whole month. I think that is reasonable don't you?"

"I guess so Captain." She whined yet again.

"I believer you are one of the most capable Lieutenants you just have a lazy streak, which isn't always a bad thing but whenever it interferes with your work then it becomes a problem."

"I understand Captain. Don't worry I won't let you down." She said mock saluting me and going into her office. I Laughed to myself and looked over my own paperwork with disappointment. _Shit I forgot I didn't get a chance to finish this morning before I got called away on our assignment._ I thought to myself letting my mind drift back to earlier today.

I started filing out the forms and reviewing the requests and after about an hour everything was finished. I got up and dusted myself off. I walked over to the large window that looked out over the Squad 10 courtyard. After ten minutes I decided to pay a visit to Squad 12.

I walked out of my office and along the way I decided to look in on my Lieutenant. I peered into Rangiku's office to see her hard at work almost finished with the last bit of her paperwork.

_This might actually work._ I thought to myself leaving my Division, heading towards the 12th.

* * *

A/N Ok so it's starting to get serious... Well not in this chapter but the plot will be revealed a lot more with the next few chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll be back for the next one. Feel free to leave a review. Or you can just read if you want, but you know what they say reviews are a sign that people like what they're reading or in the case of the last review I got they hate it! Oh well a bad review is just as good as any review because it means we need to make some changes, which is what prompted me to change the layout of chapter one and the whole story. Which turned out to be a good thing. Till Next Time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay now so this Chapter was originally gonna be another shorty but I think it turned out a pretty nice length. Anyway this one will be in a mix of third person POV and first person POV for Lieutenant Mashi Yuujin. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for my own characters.

* * *

"Tenar getting captured will greatly delay our plans." The leader of the cloaked warriors said to his two injured subordinates.

"Master Nerau, my apologies but they were much stronger than we anticipated. Based on the reports we have the Captain that Tenar faced was just promoted four days ago. He shouldn't have been strong enough to defeat her. Not to mention the one that Akise fought was not only a noble but has been a Captain for over a hundred years." Said a badly beaten and bruised Jenko. He had bandages wrapped around his head covering his short deep red hair and an eye patch over his left eye. His other eye was a deep blue. His massive muscled form was laying in a bed.

Next to him laid a far more severely injured Akise. He was covered head to toe with bandages leaving only his dark green eyes, his mouth and a few strands of equally deep red hair exposed. He was unconscious and had a medic tending to his injuries.

"It is true that they sent some extremely powerful fighters, however I took care of the noble. The problem lies in the fact that they were able to capture Tenar she is far stronger than the both of you. We had planned on holding the assault off for a year so we had time to gather more hollows and release our mother but we cannot achieve our goals without Tenar's abilities." He lowered his hood and put a gloved hand to his chin in thought. He like the other two had short deep red hair that went down to his equally deep red eyes.

He then turned to the medic. "Woman, I want these men fixed up and ready to move out by tonight! I don't care how you restore their Spirit Energy and heal their wounds." She bowed and walked out of the room. "We are going to launch an assault and retrieve Tenar. We are also going to take out as many of the Captains as possible."

"Understood sir, but don't you need to gain approval from the council before you make a decision like this?" Jenko asked. His master turned and leered at him with his piercing red eyes. Jenko gulped before continuing. "Understood sir, what are we going to do with the prisoner we took?"

"I am going to put him through some tests, then I am going to personally deal with the bastard who took Tenar."

* * *

I woke up laying on something cold and hard. I opened my eyes to see that I was on a stone floor. I rubbed my eyes and my memories of what happened raced back to me.

_I had just arrived at the quarry where I had sensed my enemy was at. I placed my hand on my Zanpakuto and looked around. It was then that my opponents Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed and started pushing down on me. It was difficult for me to stand but I turned around to see a man in black robes just standing there. I unsheathed and prepared to release my Zanpakuto when I felt a jabbing pain in my stomach I looked down to find the fist of my enemy pressed against my stomach. I attempted to swing at him but vomited instead. Everything was going dark as his Spiritual Pressure continued to weigh down on me. The last thing I saw as I fell to the ground was his form towering over me and then I slipped into unconsciousness._

I immediately looked myself over and surely enough I was fine. I had my Zanpakuto on my back, and my Lieutenant's badge on my arm. The only thing I was missing was the communication device I had earlier in my right ear. Though even if I did have it I doubt it would work. I placed my hand on my Zanpakuto and looked around.

I was in a narrow hallway, I looked both ways and started running towards my right. I arrived at a corner shortly and turned left only to see that I had run down a dead end. I turned around and headed the other direction. I made a right turn around a corner and came to a four-way intersection. I went left and hit another dead end. It was at this point I began to realize what was going on. Dammit_ I'm inside of a maze._

I sight to myself. _Oh how I hate these kind of games._ I realized I was probably being watched. I turned around and went straight ahead, I ran for a bit before coming to a corner which turned right. I made the turn and continued to run until I came to another corner this time leading me left.

A bead of sweat ran from my forehead as I continued to run through the maze making various turns and more often than not running into dead ends. After an hour of maneuvering I stumbled into a corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door with the number one on it. I opened the door and walked inside prepared for anything.

The room was large, the ground, walls, and ceiling all being made of a white stone. Other than that the room was empty except for a man standing in the center. I placed my hand on my Zanpakuto and analyzed the mans Spiritual Pressure. My eyes went wide. _This is the same man who had abducted me. _I thought to myself while grinding my teeth.

He had his back to me but slowly turned around when feeling my Spiritual Pressure flare. "So look who finally showed up. I've been waiting for you for some time. There's somebody I would like you to meet. Oh Michiku you can come out now." He basically screamed while cupping his hands around his mouth. Almost instantly a woman appeared next to him. She seemed very short possibly only 5 feet max and had soulless blue eyes and soft, very short reddish brown hair. She was dressed in a white dress and had a knife in her hand which I assumed was her Zanpakuto.

The man who abducted me was no longer wearing his heavy robes and cloak so I know had a clear look at him. He looked almost exactly like Tenshi except for the red hair and piercing red eyes. There was something about those eyes of his that really dug into my soul. He started to speak again which snapped me out of the trance I was in. "Michiku here will be handling your interrogation. Her Zanpakuto has the ability to make any person she cuts forcibly reveal the truth to the next question that is asked to them. However you only get one question for one cut. We could have tied you up and handled things that way but where would be the fun in that so instead you are going to battle her."

"If you can manage to defeat her then we can't question you. At least not until she recovers and eventually defeats you. I like to think of it as a game of how long you can last. The longer you last the less we know, however the opposite is also true." He walked over to a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the back right corner. He sat down and clapped his hands once.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see the girl lunging at me. I dove out of the way and unsheathed my weapon just in time to block as she attacked me again. Our blades still locked together it took everything I had to hold her back when she suddenly ducked beneath my blade and bringing hers back up slightly cutting my left hand.

She jumped back and just stood there when I heard the voice of her master. "Who is the most powerful Captain other than Head Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked me with a half smirk across his face.

I tried to resist answering but the answer just sort of burst out of my mouth. "Captain of Squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki." I growled to myself as the girl came at me again. I blocked her attack and using Shunpo jumped backwards out of her reach. _If this keeps up and he asks the right question there's no telling what information I might give him. I need to end this quickly!_ I thought to myself placing both hands on my Zanpakuto and held the blade parallel from my face.

"Negate! Enerugii!" I said calling upon the powers of my blade. My Zanpakuto's blade became more narrow and wide with a slightly rounded tip. I looked up to find that my opponent had disappeared only to hear her step behind me. I spun around quickly using my sword to block her oncoming strike. I succeeded in doing so and pushed her back. I raised my left hand and pointed towards Michiku with two fingers while gather some Spirit Energy. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" My Kido held her in place with six thin sheets of light.

I then turned towards her master and held both of my hands out. "Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" An extremely powerful blast of Spirit Energy shot from my hands heading in his direction. He merely smirked and stuck out his left hand while resting his face on his right. The blast collided with his hand and seemed to unaffected him. There was a blinding light which forced me to shy away slightly. My eyes widened as I saw my own Kido heading towards me.

Luckily I was in Shikai so the attack divided into two and bent around me shooting into the wall. I was prepared to launch another attack when I felt another cut appear on the back of my leg. I turned around to see the girl jumping backwards again. _Damn her Spiritual Pressure isn't that impressive I didn't think she'd break my Kido so easily._

"Now from strongest to weakest what are the names of the Captains?" The man asked me.

_Dammit I was really hoping he wouldn't ask something like this so soon. _"Head Captain Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Rukia Kuchiki, Chixyou Koukai, Tenshi Koukai, Shuhei Hisagi, Momo Hinamori, and Omoi Kishi but that's just my opinion." I said through gritted teeth.

The woman rushed me again, we traded blows a few more times before she landed another strike. "What are the names and ranks of all of the known Bankai users that aren't Captains starting from the 1st Division?" He asked standing up.

_Damn another well thought out question! I need to end this soon I may have to use my Bankai! _I thought to myself preparing to answer the question. "Lieutenant Sojun of Squad 1, Lieutenant Abarai of Squad 6, myself Lieutenant Yuujin of Squad 9, 3rd seat Madarame of Squad 11, and Lieutenant Ai of Squad 13."

He laughed to himself. "So that explains why you were so strong! You're a Bankai user!"

His subordinate charged at me again. "No you're not cutting me again! Baasuto!" I yelled pointing my blade towards her. She drew nearer and there was a burst of pure energy from my Zanpakuto throwing her back. She landed on the ground face down and quickly recovered. Before she got the chance I used Shunpo and slashed her across the stomach. She fell over but not before deliver one last cut to my arm.

"What do you know about Tenshi Koukai's abilities?" He asked me appearing before me looking down at me with those damn eyes.

I fought as hard as I could to keep myself from blurting out the answer. "N-n-no. I can't" I managed to say. Fighting to keep myself from talking. _I know his powers better than anyone, I can't tell him._

He immediately became aggressive and angry. "You can, and you will. He took something precious from me and I am going to make him pay! Now answer the question." He practically screamed in my face.

I couldn't resist any longer. _Tenshi please forgive me. _I thought to myself as the words started to pour out of my mouth. "Tenshi Koukai, He has the ability to absorb and utilize kinetic energy for almost any purpose. He is a tactical genius, has an extensive mastery over Kido, and has some of the most potent and powerful Spiritual Pressure I've ever felt." I said with sweat falling from my forehead. The next thing I knew a knee was jammed into my stomach rendering me unconscious.

* * *

"Jenko!" He shouted. The larger man arrived within seconds and bowed to his master. He was still heavily bandaged. "Take these two away, put the Shinigami in his cell and get Michiku medical treatment."

"Yes sir!" He said taking the two away.

Master Nerau left the room and wandered through the empty halls of the underground of Las Noches. The upper levels have been destroyed however the underground was still in excellent shape. It was large, concealed, secluded and had everything they needed for their plans. He quickly arrived at an audience hall where five elevated seats that formed a half circle stood tall against the far right wall facing at least three hundred other seats. The other four members of the council had already arrived. He took his place in the seat that was second from the left.

"Now that we have all arrived we can begin the meeting." Said a man in heavy blue robes with the hood down. He had blue eyes, rusty red hair which was just barely long enough to fit in the clasp he had holding the strands together. His face told of many battles due to the multitude of scars he bore. He sat in the middle chair which was raised slightly higher than the others. "Brothers I have called this meeting because an essential piece of our plan and one of our sisters has been taken by the wretched Shinigami. All of this transpired under the direct supervision of Brother Nerau."

"What is the meaning of this Nerau?! We are in the final stages and now you may have ruined everything!" Croaked the voice of another one of the Council members. He sat directly across from Nerau and wore heavy green robes again with the hood down. The top of his head was bald, the sides had a mix of gray and deep red hair. He also had a long beard, a very defined nose and aged green eyes. "Well? Explain yourself!"

"Brother Deaco, I apologize for the slight set back but we are already initiating a plan to get Tenar back. Esteemed Council members I think we should look at this as a blessing disguise. Now with a well planned strategy we can eliminate nearly half of their most powerful warriors. The prisoner I captured has given me some very useful information and tonight we will have her back." He explained to them.

They talked amongst themselves for a few moments before turning back to him. The man in the blue robes spoke again. "Very well. You can have this one chance to fix your mistake. Do not fail us! This meeting is adjourned!" All the gathered members except for Nerau disappeared.

"Don't worry brothers all be as it should be." She said laughing to himself. He left his chair and started walking back the way he came. He decided to go to his private quarters and get some rest before launching their assault. He fell onto his bed letting his mind drift into deep thought. _I don't like spilling all of this blood or ruining all of these lives, but we have a right to live too. In the end you do what you need to do to survive. _These were his last thoughts as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N So yeah I thought this was a good chapter, we're getting to know more about the antagonists which is good I guess? So next chapter is gonna be the big raid still deciding who's gonna be fighting who. You probably noticed a lot antagonists have really really red hair? Well it's a really important point and there's a reason it, I promise. Ok so just like usually feel free to leave a review or shoot some suggestions my way. I'll be sure to have the next chapter up within like three days that's usually what I try to do. Till Next Time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Okay so this is a pretty long chapter, and like I said during the last chapter it is in many different POV's, which I used the "horizontal lines" or what I like to call paragraph breaks to separate them. I would like to personally thank everyone who has followed the story so far. You guys rock. Now please enjoy this chapter, feel free to leave a review or suggestions, or hideously rude comments, or all of the above. They are all welcome because any feedback helps me get to know what you guys like and don't like so I can change it! So the big raid on Seireitei starts now.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

Nerau looked towards the darkened Seireitei from atop a large building outside of the raised Eastern Gate. The Seireitei during times of peace appeared to open by having it's walls and gates raised. However this is only an illusion the moment someone without a Hell Butterfly attempts to enter the city the walls and gates lower. Him and his attack squad had just arrived in the Soul Society, he immediately sent his men to patrol and make sure they weren't followed or noticed.

_This place is so peaceful at night. _His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence arriving behind him. He smiled to himself. "It's about time you showed up Kurotsuchi." He said turning around to look at the man... _no I don't think that would be sufficient to describe what he is. _He thought looking at the form that was now in front of him.

"Shut up you fool, I barely received notice! You're lucky I decided to come at all!" He all but shouted a the man. He was 5 feet 8 ½ inches tall and was wearing white and black heavy robes leaving only his golden eyes and traces of white face paint viewable. His Zanpakuto was loosely set in his sash that held his robes closed.

"Are you sure that we will be able to get in undetected?" Nerau asked the former Shinigami Captain.

"Of course I'm sure! I designed most of the defenses! Don't be such a fool!" He said reaching into his robes for a small box. He quickly opened the box and pulled out what appeared to be Hell Butterfly stickers. "Put one of these on your person and you will be able to freely pass through the gates of the Seireitei undetected."

It was then that five other cloaked figures arrived all with their faces covered. The former Captain went around to each of them and handed them a sticker.

Nerau was the next to speak. "Everyone take off your right glove and put one of these on the back of your right hand. These will allow us to enter the Seireitei undetected." He said holding up the sticker.

As they were all doing as he said Mayuri spoke again. "Not only that but they will also create an invisible barrier within five hundred feet around you. This will serve to mask all Spiritual Pressure inside this radius."

The leader interrupted him and finished the explanation. "So no matter how powerful your opponent is or how high their Spiritual Pressure goes they will not be sensed. This will eliminate any unwanted intrusion for the most part. You all have your assignments. However getting Tenar out is top priority! Now go!" He said to them.

"As we agreed the 4th Division Captain is mine correct?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes just like we agreed. You will receive your payment when we return to Hueco Mundo." Nerau said. He was now wearing heavy red robes per his color on the High Council.

"Excellent." The scientist said before disappearing.

"Now Captain of Squad 10 prepare to die." The leader said pulling up his hood and disappearing as well.

* * *

Head Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting in his office going over some research results he received from the 12th when he felt something odd. "Lieutenant." He said.

His Lieutenant, Haru Sojun appeared before him on one knee with his head bowed. Lieutenant Sojun was a Shinigami of average height standing tall at 5 feet 7 inches. He had a medium build, short blond hair, blue eyes and clean features. He had a basic Zanpakuto tied around his left hip. "Yes Head Captain?" He asked standing up.

"Do you happen to sense anything odd near the Eastern Gate?" He asked his Lieutenant.

Haru took a minute to sense for himself before responding. "I don't sense anything Head Captain."

"That's the problem. The Seireitei is full of mixed Spiritual Pressures, some over power others but I sense nothing in that area. Not even the normal amounts of Reiatsu." He explained standing up and walking over to the large windows that towered from floor to ceiling behind his desk.

His Lieutenant sensed again. "Now that you mention it you're correct sir. I sense six dead areas each about five hundred feet in diameter, and they appear to be moving. What do you think they are sir?" Haru asked with a worried look.

"I'm not sure, it's almost not even noticeable. I want you to contact the 12th make sure they are aware of this. Send some members of the stealth force to investigate, also send a message to all Captains that I am calling an emergency meeting. Something just doesn't seem right. Go now." With that his Lieutenant left.

* * *

I was standing in the Department of Research and Development listening to Nemu Kurotsuchi talk about the prisoner, Tenar. I left the 10th shortly after I finished the days paperwork and decided to stop by the 12th and gather some more information. I was sure after the scare I put into my Lieutenant earlier she would be able to handle things in my absence.

"So like, I said she has traces of hollow DNA but doesn't have hollow like Reiatsu. I took some of her blood and conducted a controlled experiment. Using some of the small non lethal hollows specimens we have, I tested their interactions with the blood and found that when the blood entered the immediate area that the hollow was in, said hollow attempted to escape and hide."

She paused briefly and led me to a window. Inside was a small room filled with sand, where a small lizard like hollow was attempting to borrow underground, on the other side of the room there was a small glass ball that was filled with red liquid which I assumed was blood. "It is my belief that even though she does not have hollow like Spiritual Pressure, she still maintains some hollow abilities as well as being able to control hollows." She explained before shaking her head. "This of course is just a theory and will require some testing."

"Where is the prisoner now?" I asked her.

"She is on level three. We have made sure to sedate her, also her Spiritual Pressure has been sealed. She will not be going anywhere I assure you Captain Koukai." She said to me.

Before I could say anything else one of her subordinates appeared as well as a Hell Butterfly. I stuck out my finger as the small creature landed, ready to relay it's message. "Attention all Captains, Attention all Captains. This is an executive order from Head Captain Hitsugaya, you are all required to attend an emergency Captains meeting immediately." I sighed to myself wondering what was going on.

I turned to inform Lieutenant Kurotsuchi that I would be taking my leave only to hear the ending of her conversation with her 3rd seat. "and when we analyzed the areas we found nothing. Not just nothing out of the ordinary but nothing at all its as if those areas have been blacked out by something."

"How many areas in total and what are the radius's?" Nemu asked.

"There are six total, all about five hundred feet and they're moving." He responded.

"Report received, continue to monitor the situation." She told him. He left and I walked up to her.

"All of the Captains have been called to an emergency meeting. Keep an eye on the prisoner. Also relay any more of your findings to the 10th Division." I said to her turning to leave.

"No problem Captain." She responded with a bow.

_What the hell is going on now?_ I thought to myself while leaving the 12th.

* * *

I had just finished getting dressed and was looking myself over in the mirror after receiving the executive order from the Head Captain. "Damn kid. I don't care if he is the Head Captain, who does he think he is waking me up in the middle of the night." I said to myself. My reflection was as perfect as always. My neatly trimmed brown hair was nice and combed, my silver eyes were as enticing as ever, and my clean cut face showed off my strong chin and jaw. "Damn Captain Kishi! You're looking as good as ever." I said to myself.

Just because other people didn't notice how attractive I was doesn't mean I shouldn't. I yawned and grabbed my Zanpakuto heading out the door. I left the 7th Squad barracks and started walking towards the 1st. I wasn't gonna rush for some snot nosed kid.

I had my fingers interlaced behind my head with my eyes closed just walking down the dark street ways when I felt a sharp pain on my back. I quickly jumped forward, turned around, and placed my left hand on my back. I brought my hand to my face and saw it was covered in blood. I was furious. "Hey! Who the hell did this?! Do you know who I am?!" I screamed into the shadows.

I grabbed my Zanpakuto and prepared for a battle. My eyes were now open and I was pissed, I saw someone in heavy cloaks jump towards me with their blades drawn. I grabbed my Zanpakuto and blocked the attack. My enemy then disappeared from my sight, the next thing i felt was a sharp pain in the back of my neck before it all went black.

* * *

Akise was standing over the decapitated form of the former Captain of Squad 7 Omoi Kishi. "For a Captain you sure were weak." He said flicking the dead Captains blood off of his Zanpakuto. "Now take them Dorobou!" He said as Omoi's Zanpakuto began to glow. Energy started to flow from his Zanpakuto to Akise's.

After the process was finished Akise looked down at his blade and smiled. "How could such a dumb ass have such a powerful weapon?" He asked himself laughing. He turned to leave but was surrounded by what appeared to be members of the Stealth Force. There had to be about twenty of them, and they all had their blades drawn. Some of them stood on the surrounding roofs while the others were blocking both of his escape routes on the street.

"Freeze Ryoka! You are under arrest." One of the men said to him.

"I have a better idea! How about you burn?! Now toast em Honoono Yari!" Akise said as his Zanpakuto changed shape into a blood red spear with a black bladed tip and a black rounded end on the opposite side. He slammed the blunt end of the late Captains weapon on the ground, creating a small outward burst of fire The fiery blast spread out and engulfed all of his opponents in searing flames. After several seconds of screaming the blackened bodies of his victims fell to the ground, their lives burned away. "Wow for such a small attack this thing really packs a punch." He said to himself walking away.

* * *

I was running through the streets as fast as I could without using Shunpo. I had just passed the 6th Division when out of nowhere I felt a massive Spiritual Pressure that I didn't recognize. I quickly stopped, placed a hand on my Zanpakuto and sensed the area. After looking at the Reiatsu more closely I recognized it. It belonged to the man that had injured and almost killed Captain Kuchiki.

I weighed my options and realized I could not handle an opponent powerful enough to nearly kill one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13 without help and I could tell that he was holding at least a quarter of his power back. I could sense that he was behind me, approximately three hundred feet to be more precise. _I'm already by Squad 6 so if I take off at full speed, I might be able to make it to the 4__th__ before I take any serious damage._ I Sensed in that area and could feel my wife's Spiritual Pressure.

Using my fastest and farthest Shunpo I took off, unfortunately I didn't even make it half way through the first step before a man in heavy red robes appeared before me. I stopped and drew my Zanpakuto. The man lowered his hood and revealed his face to me. My eyes went wide to see that he looked almost identical to myself. Granted there were differences like height, not to mention his eye and hair color but still.

"Captain of Squad 10, Tenshi Koukai. I've been looking for you, now tell me where have you taken Tenar?" He asked me drawing his blade. I knew there was no holding back against him. I remembered back to how I couldn't sense him until we were in battle ready proximity. I also remember what the 3rd seat of the 12th said to his Lieutenant about detecting absolutely nothing in moving areas with a diameter of approximately five hundred feet. Logic said that there was a strong possibility I was within one of the areas and even if I used my Bankai no one would sense it. I started to formulate a strategy and came up with one that might actually work.

"She's somewhere you'll never find her. Bankai!" I screamed holding my blade horizontally in front of me. There was a rush of dust that flew up from the excreted Spirit Energy. "Un Douryoku no Hakai!" My Bankai manifested and I pointed the tip at my opponent. Excreting a large amount of the Kinetic Force stored within my blade, I launched a blast of compressed energy at him which sent him flying backwards.

I knew all too well that such an attack wouldn't hurt him or even stall him for long but it gave me the opportunity to do what I had planned. "Bakudo #21 Sekienton!" I yelled putting my hands on the ground creating a red smoke screen that spread outwards. Thankfully this Kido not only hides the user from sight but it also diminishes the ability to pinpoint Reiatsu of everyone withing it's limits. I quickly took out a small bag of black powder from the inside of my Shihakusho. I place my Zanpakuto on the ground and dumped the powder on the ground as well. Using the powder to draw various symbols on my arms, hands and the ground I began my next spell. "Bakudo #77 Tenteikura!" The spell started to take effect as I placed my hands in front of me. A rectangle of energy formed and what seemed like branches started to stretch outward. The spell was not yet completed and I could feel my enemy moving around. I think h_e's still far enough away this might work. _I thought to myself_.  
_

I could feel the connection being established with all of the other Captains with the exception of Captain Kishi. "This is Captain of Squad 10 Tenshi Koukai it appears as though there are multiple Captain class enemies that have infiltrated the Seireitei undetected..." I was cut off as I saw a bolt of lightning shoot through the smoke aimed for my head. I moved my head to the left, and the bolt of lightning shot past my right ear. _Dammit._ I thought to myself trying to finish the message. "I am going to attempt to hold this channel open as long as possible all Captains should relay their current locations and team up. I am in the 14th street of Sector 6 and under attack." I could feel my enemy getting closer.

"I am under attack as well. 7th street of Sector 2." Captain Hinamori said.

"I'm in the 20th street of Sector 8, engaged in battle." Captain Hisagi said.

"As am I. I'm in the..." Chixyou began to say. I was forced to close the connection due to my enemies blade almost taking off my head. I ducked down, grabbed my Zanpakuto and jumped backwards. I could see the silhouette of my enemy as he let his Reiatsu burst outward dispelling the smoke screen.

"You are just as brilliant as your friend said you were. A real pain in the ass if you ask me." He said rushing me. I raised my Bankai to block the the attack but was thrown back despite me absorbing a majority of the force. "I must say that blade of your is impressive. It should have shattered allowing me to cut you in half." He said laughing and rushing me again.

I managed to match most of his attacks but also receiving many cuts across my arms and a few shallow ones on my torso. None of them were fatal but they still cost me blood and a portion of my movement. I had just jumped back in an attempt to gain some distance when I felt the effects of Tenteikura connect to my mind. I heard Head Captain Hitsugaya's voice. "Attention all Captains engaged in battle, reinforcements are on their way. Stay alive until they get there, that is an executive order." He said through his Lieutenant who had activated the Kido. Just as quickly as the connection was made it was gone again.

I smirked to myself. _Alright, all I have to do is stall him until reinforcements arrive. No problem._ I thought to myself. He flash stepped next to me and attempted to slice off my left arm. I managed to form one of my Kinetic barriers which was quickly shattered upon contact with his Zanpakuto. His blade collided with my arm sending me flying and leaving me with a cut that was bleeding profusely. However thanks to the barrier I still had my arm.

"Now tell me where Tenar is! I will find her regardless but if you help me you won't die as slowly." He said looking at me with such anger and hatred.

I raised my Zanpakuto horizontally. "Not a chance! Now Redirect!" I said as my stored up Kinetic Energy started to gather in the shape of a small yellow orb at the center of my Zanpakuto. I slashed my blade through it and sent a narrow but powerful blast at my opponent.

He seemed to be laughing. "Come on now, this weak attack won't even phase me." He said putting his left hand up. My technique collided with his hand pushing him back slightly other than that he seemed unfazed. It dispersed and he charged me again.

I forced my blade into the ground from tip to hilt penetrating the stone. "Now Spread Out Sutoon Kataa!" Kinetic Energy from inside my blade spread out in every direction cutting the stone as it went. Outer walls of the building that lined the streets began collapsing and the now loose blocks of stone shot up separating my opponent and myself.

I caught sight of the man and used my blade to hit one of the large stone blocks, it shot into him burying him beneath rubble. I knew it wasn't over, he hadn't even released his Shikai yet, so I prepared myself for another strike.

My eyes then went wide as I felt a blade penetrate my stomach. I looked down to see that I had been run through from behind. I coughed and found it hard to breath, realized he was pouring massive amounts of Reiatsu into my wound. I did the only thing I could do and threw myself forward.

I fell to the ground and started coughing up large mouthfuls of blood. "Now before you die, where is Tenar?!" He demanded.

My Bankai faded and my vision started going dark. "Go t-to hell." I choked out.

The last thing I heard before becoming unconscious was... "Bankai! Kami no Heiwa Meekaa!" and "Bankai! Prinsesu Sode no Shirayuki!"

* * *

I was in my Shikai fighting off the Bankai of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, former Captain of the 12th Division and former Head of the Department of Research and Development. I had managed to neutralize the poisonous gas his Zanpakuto had created however after sustaining a cut to my left arm I found I could no longer move it. This proved to be one of the effects of his Zanpakuto.

It was becoming very difficult without the use of my left arm to match the attacks of both him and his Bankai. My techniques were harder to use and they required more time with only one arm. "Just give up already damn woman! I've always wanted to experiment on a member of the royal family." The mad scientist said laughing.

I managed to dodge his massive Bankai's blades which protruded from its neck. I used Shunpo and kicked the large creature upside its head, sending it crashing into the wall. "Never, you bastard! I'm still cleaning up after you, and your experiments, and you've been gone for over sixty years! There's now way you're ever getting your hands on me." We were battling in an alley way not far from my Division. I ran to the nearest wall and placed my right hand on it.

Another wall began to construct itself connecting to the already existing walls on both sides of the street sealing him off from me. I turned around and began to run only for Mayuri to be standing before me, and from behind I heard the wall I created turn to rubble as his Bankai rushed through it.

I had cut him many times, even managing to cut off his arms on multiple occasions but he would just keep on regenerating them with a liquid he kept stored inside pre-dosed hypodermic syringes. His Bankai rushed at me again, I jumped as high as I could, flipped backwards, and using the point of my toes kicked the beast into the ground. There was a massive explosion as dust scattered everywhere.

"My, my, my, my, my you are indeed powerful. I don't like to cause unnecessary damage to my specimens, what do you say you just give up now and come with me? I promise the conditions won-" He started coughing uncontrollably blood spewing out of his mouth in mid speech. "What is the meaning of this?!" He asked struggling to breathe.

"Well I was wondering why you hadn't been effected. I was afraid you'd found a way to completely protect yourself against poison., but it looks like that is not the case. When your Bankai released it's poisonous gasses I not only neutralized its poison but I created my own more potent version. Right about now your lungs are filling with blood, and soon your Spirit Energy will turn against you. This poison is incurable and will remain in your system even after death. I had many different strains of your poison to analyze so I got to learn how it worked, whats its make up is ect. I then combined it with a chemical build similar to the Hikage wo Kakusu toxin." He started coughing profusely again so I halted to let him try and catch his breath.

"It reacts to my Reiatsu so as long as you're within the reach of my Spiritual Pressure you will get progressively worse and die." I explained to him.

"Damn you woman!" He said, his Bankai was breaking down quickly. He grabbed his Zanpakuto and stabbed himself with it, melting into a liquid. "I will return when I find a cure for this poison and I will make you suffer." He said before disappearing. I could feel movement returning to my left arm. I resealed my Zanpakuto and began heading back to the 4th Division.

Everything was hectic there were patients everywhere, at least forty from what I could see. Most of them belonged to the Stealth Force, and a few of them were Captains. Isane caught my eye, she was attending to a patient whose blood seemed to pouring out of their body. I went over to assist and saw that it was my husband Tenshi. My heart caught in my chest. "Isane is he the most critically injured?" I asked her fighting off tears.

"Yes ma'am he is." She answered.

I nodded and looked him over, he needed treatment now which included surgery. "Then let's go he needs surgery immediately. 3rd seat Yamada." I called out.

Hanataro Yamada, my loyal and strong 3rd seat appeared. He looked down at my patient and nodded. "Don't worry ma'am we have everything under control here. A majority of the injuries aren't serious and the ones that are I can handle." He assured me.

I nodded. "Isane. With me." She took hold of the patients gurney and moved him into the operating room.

I went to the hand wash station. I started scrubbing my hands, after they were clean I put gloves on and entered the operating room as well.

* * *

A/N So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so far I think it's one of my best ones. I would love some feedback to show that you liked it... or didn't? Anyway so life and death some of them died some of them lived. I had to do something with Tenshi to make it so I couldn't write in his POV so much and unfortunately this seemed to fit. I am currently not sure if he is going to survive or not, I would appreciate some feedback letting me know if you guys want him to live or die. You can leave your thoughts in a review or a pm which ever is fine. Anyway the next chapter will be up within a week. Till next time.

P.S. I apologize for it being so damn long, like ugh right? That's why I added the breaks to make them seem like mini chapters and to separate POV's of course.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Okay so this chapter is super short and I'm sorry about that. I am in the middle of recovering from the swine flu and just can't focus lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

I was panting heavily, the scent of both sweat and blood filled the air. I gripped Enerugii tightly and parried another strike from my soulless opponent Michiku. _Dammit her strikes are getting stronger. It's like the more we battle the stronger she gets._ My thoughts were interrupted as another well placed strike was aimed towards me. I attempted to jump out of the way but received a cut across my left shoulder.

I groaned inwardly as the man who was supervising today's interrogation spoke up. He was different than the man that had captured me. This guy was dressed in heavy green robes with the hood pulled up, I could tell from his voice though that he was advanced in age. "Now boy, from strongest to weakest how are the Lieutenants ranked?" He asked in his cracked voice.

"This is all just a matter of opinion but if I had to guess I would say, Haru Sojun of Squad 1, Renji Abarai of Squad 6, myself Mashi Yuujin of the 9th, Mugen Ai of the 13th, Nanao Ise of Squad 8, Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th, Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th, Izuru Kira of the 3rd, Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th, and Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4." I had figured out a way to throw off some of my answers by concentrating on personal opinions. It wasn't perfect but it seemed to work.

Michiku came at me yet again stronger than before. _Damn I don't have a choice looks like I have to Bankai, at least then I might be able to catch the other guy by surprise and escape. _I thought to myself evading another blow. I skidded to a halt and began to gather Spirit Energy. "Bankai!" Dust flew up everywhere and cleared shortly to reveal me wielding dual blades. In my right hand rested a broad sword with ancient symbols carved into both sides of the blade, and in my left was another broad sword with the exact same symbols yet they were opposite. "Enerugii no Anuji!" I said.

I turned to Michiki who was about twenty feet away and swung my right sword. A blast of energy collided with her causing smoke to surround her body. I quickly turned and charged at the other man. Raising my Spiritual Pressure to its highest I prepared to strike with my right blade. He quickly drew his own blade and managed to stop my attack.

"What are you trying to do you fool?! Even if you manage to defeat me you'll never get out of here alive!" He shouted in my face.

"We'll just see about that." I said bringing my left blade in for a blow to his hooded head. He jumped backwards. _Oh no you don't._ I thought charging him again this time forcing him on the defensive by using both of my blades in a series of powerful combination strikes.

Suddenly I felt a familiar Reiatsu flare and weigh down on me. I fell to my knees and began to sweat while trying to raise my own to counteract it. It started to become harder to breath I felt what I could only describe as pure fear, when suddenly the Reiatsu vanished leaving me lying on the ground in a pool of my own sweat and fear. My Zanpakuto resealed and I looked up to see the man who first attacked me in heavy red robes which were torn in several places.

I started to stand when I felt something hard hit me upside the head, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

"Brother Deaco, this ant shouldn't have been any problem for you. Why did you not release your power?" I asked the older man with cockiness evident in my tone.

"Nerau you arrogant bastard. I was just playing around with the boy." He said brushing off the conversation. "Star!" He yelled for another cloaked figure to appear next to him. "Take these two away." He said gesturing to the two unconscious figures on the ground. Michiku seemed to be badly burned. She bowed and took them away. "So Nerau was the mission a success?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked chuckling. "We killed two Captains, about sixty members of the Stealth Force, and a couple dozen regular Squad members. My target was rescued by two other Captain class fighters but with the wounds he had I doubt he survived." I said confidently. I ran my right hand through my hair pushing some of it back.

"Good job Nerau. I must say I didn't think you would be able to pull it off. What is Tenar's condition?" He asked me putting his own hood down.

"Tenar was heavily drugged and is still unconscious. We recovered both her and her Zanpakuto at the Department of Research and Development." We both turned to leave.

"Let us go and brief the council brother." Deaco said grabbing my shoulder. We began to walk to the council chambers when I felt an uneasiness in my stomach. I knew it was guilt from what we had done to the Shinigami, especially that 10th Division Captain. I was angry and for lack of a better word bored. _We are doing what needs to be done._ I kept saying myself hoping that one day I'll believe it.

* * *

A/N Like I said this chapter was short, very very short but don't worry the next one will be up soon and it will shed some light on all of the questions you might have regarding the last few chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review. Till Next Time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- First off I would like to apologize for the long wait on this update... I have been having a multitude of health and personal problems lately which I will not get into because well... Thats depressing. Anyway this chapter is a bit short but it picks up right after the events of the last few chapters basically like oh well this happened now we have to do this. I am also bringing characters from the original canon story back into this one sooner than anticipated for plot reasons... After reviewing Chapter 10 I realized that I placed the Captains in a very difficult position by taking away sooo many of their numbers. Also Orihime and Ichigo make very brief appearances in this chapter by mention but will have a much more prominent role around chapter 15 or 16, as will many of your other favorite characters. Well please enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my own characters.

* * *

"Now that we all have arrived I call this Captains meeting to order." I said from my chair to the assembled Captains. _It has been less than a day since the raid on the Seireitei, dozens of Shinigami died and even more were injured. Things were in chaos... All the more reason to regroup while we can. _I thought to myself looking over everyone gathered. "Joining us for this meeting is the Lieutenant of Squad 2 and Acting Commander of the Stealth Force Eve Magura, and Lieutenant of Squad 12 Nemu Kurotsutchi." I Said gesturing to a woman cloaked completely in the standard Stealth Force uniform, and the well known Lieutenant of the 12th on my right.

She bowed in respect and I continued on. "First off I would like to hear a casualty report from Captain Koukai of the 4th."

She nodded briefly and relayed her report. "In total we have one hundred and thirteen dead. Sixty-seven members of the Stealth force, six members of Squad 5, nine members of Squad 8, four members of Squad 4, fourteen members of Squad 12, twelve members of Squad 9, and the Captain of Squad 7 Omio Kishi. We found the Captain of Squad 5 Momo Hinamori in a "fake death" state if you will. Also the Captain of Squad 10 Tenshi Koukai remains unconscious, and in critical condition. Myself and my Lieutenant did all we could but odds are he will not make it through the next few days." She spoke with great sadness in her voice.

I listened intently as she finished. "Next up will be a report from the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Lieutenant if you please, explain to us what you were able to find out during your investigation of the incident."

"Sir! Upon investigation we discovered that the Ryoka arrived in the Rukongai district outside the Eastern Gate via Garganta. Immediately upon arrival they eliminated all Stealth Force members within the area and then proceeded to launch an assault on the Seireitei. We believe their primary objective was to retrieve their comrade, as a secondary objective it appears as though they were targeting certain Captains in an attempt to assassinate them before we had a chance to retaliate. Initially They attacked Captain of Squad 4 Chixyou Koukai, Captain of Squad 5 Momo Hinamori, Captain of Squad 7 Omio Kishi, Captain of Squad 9 Shuhei Hisagi, and Captain of Squad 10 Tenshi Koukai. Thanks to the efforts of Captain Koukai we were able to coordinate our locations and send reinforcements where needed and minimize casualties." She finished speaking and I nodded and looked at Lieutenant Kurotsuchi.

"Lieutenant if you could please brief us on how they were able to enter the Seireitei undetected."

She bowed and then spoke. "Many years ago before Master Mayuri fled the Soul Society we were working on a way to bypass the need for raising and nurturing Hell Butterflies. In the process we created stamps if you will. They were in their infancy and only he truly knew how they worked so when he left the project was abandoned but the basic idea behind the experiment was that by applying said "stamp" one could pass through the Senkaimon, the walls of the Seireitei, and receive orders and messages without the need of Hell Butterflies. Hell Butterflies, despite what people think are extremely difficult to breed, raise, and handle. Using our "stamp" anyone could pass through the Senkaimon, and the Seireitei without having to go through requests and waiting periods for a Hell Butterfly. We believe that by using a modified form of the "stamps" he was able to infiltrate the Seireitei undetected." She explained to everyone gathered.

"Understood Lieutenant. I am also under the assumption that the prisoner was retrieved from your custody correct?" I asked her.

"Yes Sir. We were monitoring the situation per your orders when all of the sudden, everyone in the Division started to collapse. Myself and my 3rd seat Akon were the only ones still conscious when the enemy revealed himself. We were barely awake let alone able to fight him off. He was a cloaked man that went by the name Ren. He explained that his Zanpakuto had the ability of "Eternal Sleep" and that the fact that were still awake was an accomplishment. He then went on to state that anyone within the area of his Zanpakuto's Reitsu that he viewed as an enemy would be plunged into a state of unconsciousness which he would use to kill them without resistance bringing them final and eternal peace. He was about to eliminate us all when he received the order to evacuate so he left, and took the captive with him. It was at this point we succumbed to his abilities and passed out." She said bowing her head.

"Now if anyone else has anything they would like to add during this time please feel free." I said looking at everyone, many of whom were in bandages.

"I faced that same foe." Captain Hinamori stated. She had bandages wrapped around her head and hands. It angered me to see he hurt. She brought her hand up to her chin remembering her battle. "I had just received the executive order and was heading to the 1st Division when I sensed an enormous Spiritual Power and started to feel tired. I immediately suspected some type of sleep Kido and tried to shield myself against it, however I only managed to stop the effects from progressing and was confronted by this Ren." She paused and sighed.

"I immediately placed him under arrest and attempted to take him in for questioning when he attacked me. I tried to defend myself but found that my movements and reactions were hindered by the fog of sleep. He proceeded to assault me out matching me and almost killed me. At this point I realized that in my weakened state I didn't have a chance at defeating him so using some minor illusion Kido, I made it appear as though he dealt a fatal blow, and then I masked my Reitsu making it look like he killed me. At this point his Zanpakuto took full affect and put me to sleep... Several hours later I was moved to the 4th where I was believed to be dead until 5th seat Inoue examined me and saw inconsistencies in my body. I then regained consciousness and was treated for my wounds. These enemies were not novices. They has remarkable skills and professional training..." She said in thought.

Before I could say anything Captain Hisagi spoke up. "I encountered an enemy also, his name was not revealed but his skills were quite impressive. Had it not been for Captain Zaraki coming to my aid I might not have survived my battle."

"Understood." I said. "We are now down 7 Captains, and a Lieutenant. Lieutenant Sojun." I called to my Lieutenant.

"Yes sir?" He said appearing next to me in a bow.

"I am issuing an Executive Order, top priority. You are to issue a recall for Captain Hirako immediately." Everyone's eyes went wide as I relayed the order.

"But Head Captain, sir. Captain Hirako is on a top priority assignment!" My Lieutenant responded.

"I am well aware. _I _am the one who gave him the mission after all but the safety of the Soul Society is more important. Recall him, and after that I want you to go to the World of the Living personally and retrieve Kensei Muguruma and Ichigo Kurosaki from the Advanced Scouting Division."

"Head Captain, you can't be serious! To retrieve them might take weeks!" Captain of Squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki spoke. "We don't have time to wait for them to arrive."

"I already know all of this and have taken it into consideration, thank you Captain Kuchiki for your input but they are assets that we need at the moment. My decision is final. Now go Haru."

"Yes sir." He said disappearing.

"Captain Koukai, you are to do everything in your power to awaken Captains Kuchiki and Koukai. As soon as you are to awaken them, I want you to get their permission and use your Bankai to return their bodies to their previous states. Understood?"

"Yes Head Captain, I understand." She said bowing.

I then continued. "Everyone else you are to train and prepare. I have a feeling that this is not the last we will see of these foes. You are all dismissed." I could see that several of the Captains we at unease with my decisions. _This is what needs to be done. _I thought to myself watching the last of the officers leave.

* * *

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if not please let me know so I can change whatever is wrong with it! Like I said I've been very ill lately and my writing is not at it's peak. Anyway any concerns, questions, ideas, or thoughts feel free to leave me a review or send me a pm. I love to incorporate everyone's ideas and thoughts. It helps me improve the story! I will try to have another chapter up within a week. I promise. Till Next Time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Okay so I actually managed to get this chapter out on schedule! Yay! I wanted to get it out quickly and I did. So this chapter is kind of short but very crucial. Anyway hope you enjoy it feel free to leave me a review with some ideas, or thoughts or just whatever.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my own characters.

* * *

_Where am I? _I thought to myself looking around. I'm floating, weightless just drifting in the abyss. Everything was black, I couldn't see or hear anything. _I'm so tired... Maybe just a few minutes of rest..._ I thought to myself closing my eyes.

"Do not give in to the darkness." A voice spoke out nothingness.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's time for you to wake up!" It answered back.

Suddenly my feet met with solid ground, light erupted from beneath my feet illuminating the abyss. I blinked a few times and looked around. I stood atop a pillar sixty feet in diameter. It stood so high nothing else was visible beneath the top.

Gradually trees began to grow from nothing and encompassed the rim of the pillar. Beneath my feet the stony ground gave way to grassy planes the diameter of the platform expanding out dozens of times over, along the way the terrain changed from flat to rigid streams and hills formed alongside bushes and other foliage. The changing stopped and I realized where I was...

"The Inner Garden" I said to myself. The Inner Garden is my inner world, the world within myself that I share with my Zanpakuto.

"I've been calling out to you for days." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see the Spirit of my Zanpakuto and partner. His 3 foot frame hovered above the ground making eye contact with me. He had steel grey eyes which for the most part was the only human thing about him. He had a tiny body, large ears, large feet, strong legs, and his body was covered in grey and white fur. He looked like a humanoid rabbit. He was wearing a simple white robe, which stopped above his feet. "It's about time you finally heard me."

"Undou no Chikara." I said looking him. "Why am I here?"

"You're here because you're weak." He said hovering over towards me. He let out a sigh and continued. "I give you the honor of using my power and you repay me by almost killing us? Pathetic."

It was then that everything came back to me. The attack on Seireitei, my battle with the man who looked like me, and being saved by Captain Kuchiki and Mugen. Dammit_ I guess things have gotten out of hand. _I thought to myself. "Wait... How am I still alive?"

"You were saved by your wife and as of now my power is keeping you alive. I can't have you dying on me just yet."

"How can I return." I asked him.

"You are in between life and death, I have the power to send you back but I don't believe you are worthy of it. You had full access to my awesome power and yet you were still defeated, you still almost died. What makes you think I will give someone my power when they don't deserve it. You were in a battle where you could have been killed and you still used that fake Bankai of yours. I cannot have someone wield me that is ashamed of me." He continued to lecture me.

"We are both aware of how difficult it can be to control my true Bankai with the amount of power we've stored up over the past eight decades. I couldn't risk the lives of the people in Seireitei just to defeat one enemy. The lives of everyone else far outweigh my own life!" I shouted back at him.

"But if you die who will protect them?! You have power yet you fear using it. To be afraid of your own strength and to hesitate using your own strength will only cause your downfall. There is a difference between respecting the power you wield and fearing it to the point you don't use it! Prove to me that you can live on and not be afraid nor ashamed of our power!"

"And how do you want me to do that?!" I asked.

"Use the power that we share, use it to protect everyone, and everything you hold dear! Use it to strike down those who stand against you! Use it to maintain order and peace!"

"Fine then. Have it your way."

"Now call out to me! Call out my true name, and awaken Tenshi!" He said before disappearing.

_He's right... What good is the power I have if I don't use it to protect what matters most? _I thought to myself unsheathing my Zanpakuto. I sighed and held it out in front of me. "Bankai!" There was an explosion of Reitsu that destroyed everything in sight. A thick cloud of dust covered the area concealing me as I spoke out my Zanpakutos true name...

* * *

I awoke suddenly choking and coughing. My entire body was in pain, and there was something shoved down my throat. I saw only bright white as my vision started to return to me. At some point I heard "He's awake! He's awake! Get the Captain quickly!" But I wasn't sure who the words came from.

I could see again and saw that I was in a bed in the 4th Division, I tried to sit up but blood immediately filled my throat and mouth as I opened some kind of internal wound. I saw that my stomach started bleeding as well. My vision started to blur and I started to drift back into unconsciousness when my wife, Chixyou arrived in the room. There was a slight ringing in my ears but I heard her tell everyone to leave the room, and then she grabbed her Zanpakuto.

"Bankai! Shinjitsu no Jisan." I saw a brilliant flash of gold as her Bankai activated. She rushed over to me and removed the tube that had been inserted into my throat. My eyes started to close when I heard her voice call out to me. "Tenshi! Stay awake! Do I have your permission to alter your physical body?!" She asked me in a panic.

I tried to speak but was finding it difficult, but somehow I managed a single word. "Ye.. Yes." I choked out. She place her hands over me and the worst pain I've felt in my entire life washed over me as my body was twisted and morphed back to its original state. Halfway through the process I slipped into another sleep...

* * *

A/N- Ok and Tenshi is back! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue to enjoy all the chapters that are yet to come. Feel free to leave me a review with any comments, questions, concerns, ect. The next chapter will be up within the next few days. Till Next Time!


End file.
